


Its hard to die

by ShadowHunter1215



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Eventual Smut, Lots of plot, Reference to Rape, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter1215/pseuds/ShadowHunter1215
Summary: So this is a story im working on about a 25 year old woman who has had enough and tries to kill herself. She is close to succeeding but she is saved and finds herself trapped in a world where skeletons with a multitude of different personalities drive her crazy.Will they make it worse or will something strange happen.Lots of teasing.





	1. Death never was easy

**Author's Note:**

> So im new to writing but would appreciate feed back on anything you may note.

I was 25 when I stubbornly walked past the warning gate, the one that showed the base of Mt. Ebbott, the gate that warned of 7 missing children and not to enter. It had a slew of signs along the chain link fence, you know the ones, landslide hazard, death, wild animals, the normal type but with one more that read, ‘DO NOT ENTER EBBOTT CAVERNS’ so naturally that’s where I was headed. I walked on, my legs shaking slightly under the pain they felt at the incline, I had very weak knees from an injury as a kid. I walked for a long time muttering under my breath mostly about how my knees suck and if someone would have helped me sooner they might not have gotten this bad.

The opening to the cavern was large, bigger than I had expected but after reconsidering for all of .5 seconds I continued to walk. Hands shoved into my sweater with a fire pattern on, My black and white converse pushing on through the gravel. I walked for a while through the cavern, wondering what the big deal was, but as I walked deeper and the area got darker I realized that the children probably got lost in the dark and starved to death. I thought for a moment about it and shrugged, I came here to disappear, if that’s how it would happen so be it. I continued walking through the pitch black caverns, now my legs almost giving out in pain that I had been ignore. I grunted and hissed at every stumble and forced movement I made, I had to keep going till I could not move or else I would find myself running from my fate. 

Finally on big stumble from my leg fully giving out and I fell forward, arms out to catch myself only to realize the ground didn’t appear after I stumbled. I found a hole and I was falling down, well now I know I wouldn’t be able to change my mind, It sent a jolt of relieve up my spine knowing that I would finally be going through with what I had felt was to long past due. “Im not worth anything anyways.” I spoke quietly to myself as I fell then I screamed at the contact of the ground and blacked out. Blissfully unaware of what had happened I accepted my end.

*******

The goat woman watched as a woman fell, shocked that it was not a child and that she had blacked out immediately. She hurried over confused, the children never received injury from falling, must be their more resilient younger bodies. Once she was next to the young woman she struggled with what to do, She already had a human child residing with her, she didn’t have room for the woman, she fortunately knew a healer that would take her and protect her from the king. It was a curious circumstance and she was worried the king may try to experiment with the soul of the woman for they usually were around 10 when they fell, not in adulthood.

She quickly picked up the woman who was unconscious and showing quiet a few injuries to her body, including a very broken looking knee from the landing she guessed. She carefully carried the woman quickly to the ruins door, quietly rushing through her house so the child would not be made aware of the human passing through. Once she reached the door she placed the human carefully on the ground and hummed to herself, usually he knocked first but she doesn’t even know if he is there at the moment. She sighed and knocked loudly on the door before opening it and carefully tucking the woman on the other side then closing it again so no monsters would notice her there. She then slide down the door and waited for him to come to the door like he did everyday around this time.

*******

He walked along the snow down the path to the ruins doors slowly, lazily watching his breath form in the cold air. He was trying to figure what line he should use to open the pun train with the woman, who he believes is the lost queen, on the other side of the door. He looks up and freezes in his tracks, something or someone is propped up against the door, he hesitates another step before noticing their uneven shallow breaths. He hurries over and kneels down next to her, lifting her chin her head lolls to the side limply as her unconscious body doesn’t react. He looks over the face that is covered in scraped and bruises and bloodied up pretty bad. Her black spandex pants twisted oddly around her leg and sticky with some thick substance. He would have admired her interesting hoody it things had been different, but he saw that she was bleeding pretty badly and if he didn’t react she would likely suffer. 

He quickly looked to the door and grumbled, “Toriel, did you bring her out here?” He questions not even realizing he used the queens name instead of just lady like he usually did.  
He waited and wondered if anyone was there before a response that was hesitant finally came, “Yes, I have a child in my care, the seventh child actually. I just don’t have room for her, I figured your brother could help her after what happened with the last child?” She had spoken carefully, her breathing was uneven though, he guessed from being called her true name. He was right, “Please do not repeat the name again, no one must know.” She spoke quietly, worried he would tell obviously.

He sighed and nodded then realized the door could not show her his nod so he rolled his eyes at himself, “don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on her, he will probably love to help any human to fall now.” He sighed, “Take care of yourself, don’t let the kid leave the ruins please, that would be Baaaad.” He bleated, and he heard a snicker behind the door. He quickly scooped the woman up and grunted slightly not used to the weight of another. Then in the blink of an eye he was gone, woman in arms.

He landed in his room laying the woman on his bed before sighing and opening his door, “PAP?” He called out, her breathing was more erratic now and there was more blood than he originally thought. “I need you to come here and help me.” He then went back over to the woman carefully removing her pants to get a look at the leg that was slick with her blood. Pap hurried in as he finished removing her pants and her shoes that were in the way, both their faces distorted seeing the knee pushed out one way and the femur pushing  
through the skin the other way with a clean break in it.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Pap asked quickly running to the bed, ignoring the rooms state, and instantly looking over the humans body assessing the damage.

He shrugged in response, “Found her by the ruins, the lady found her at the falling spot and brought her to me to bring to you.” He spoke quietly, “She is already watching another she has no room for her, she thought you could take her in.” 

Pap looked to his brother and nodded, “OF COURSE SANS,” Suddenly something happened that has not happened since the last child was here, “we must take care of her and protect her from the others.” He spoke softly, “Especially him and Undyne.” He spoke softly. It always took Sans off guard to here him talk that way, he had never been a quiet guy  
but as soon as he learned about the good humans brought, instead of the lies he was always taught he found himself using a softer tone more and more.

Sans observed his brother and nodded, his eye light a deep blue that faded into a teal colour as he set to work helping his brother clean the woman up and start patching what they could.

********

An hour had passed and the managed to stop the bleeding, close some minor wounds and reduce the bruising, it would take another session of magic but right now they were focused on her leg. Both skelebros ‘guts’ twisted in the sight of the broken bone and misplaced knee. Paps reached a hand out grabbing her thigh and holding it in place with one hand while his other hovered over the knee. Sans had taken post on the other side about to grab her leg on que and put it back in place so they could bind it for now. Pap looked at him and gulped but then they both nodded and grabbed her leg pushing it all into place in one fluid motion, a large crunching pop as everything settle back into place followed by both brothers being flung to the ground on there asses as the human shrieked and jumped to consciousness sitting upright and curling around the offending knee.

The brothers were completely taken back, neither expected that reaction from the woman as she had been so barely there in her lifeline they assumed he consciousness was out for the long haul. Neither expected her fling her body into a tight shrieking ball at the movement. Sans was up first grabbing her shoulders and laying her back down while quietly muttering to her, “Shhhh, we have you. We are here to help… we are just resetting your leg so you can heal…. Shhhh.” He motioned for his brother to stay back. This woman who was unconscious the whole time had presumably never seen a monster, and didn’t need the first one to be his 8’ tall Skelebro who would surely scare the crap out of the wounded  
woman.

She led down and her eyes opened slightly but the light caused her to wince and slam her eyes shut, just a pale face and flash of blue being all she saw. “So tired.” She croaked through her now rough throat from the scream she had woken to making.

Sans turned off his light sensing the problem and smiled, “Just rest, we will be back later with food, and to heal you some more.” He looked to his brother who had already started heading out the door to prepare food for their guest. He didn’t move immediately though, wanting to make sure the human was alright before leaving her too it. “Whats your name kid?” he asked slowly and quietly.

Her eyes fluttered open and towards the sound of the masculine voice trying to take in his features but her vision was still fuzzy so she gave up and closed her eyes again. “Charlie.” She said softly before she dozed off back to sleep again. 

He took in her even breathing and sighed deeply when she had fallen asleep, nothing like a panic attack to tire you out. He sat next to the bed taking in her appearance as he finished tying of the bandage around her knee and calve. She wasn’t tall maybe 5’7” and of a mediocre build, probably close to 145lbs, hard to tell under her hoodie. She had a small chest hidden easily under her sweater and a very shapely waist that led to some strong but still soft legs. Her hair was interesting him the most, It was long probably to her waist, It was also shaved on one side of her head and a red ginger colour with purple mixed into it. Some of the strands seem to hold some other colours mixed in aswell, with some what seemed like bits of rope hear and there. He couldn’t make it all out with the blood and dirt still covering it but it was unusual for him to see hair like it.

He shrugged and slowly pushed himself off the ground and made his way to the door. He closed it slowly and went downstairs to sit on the couch and seemed to meld into it slightly sighing deeply in relief as he finally got to relax. His brother was in the kitchen preparing what smelt like sound of sorts and coffee, the coffee was for Sans he knew, Pap always made him coffee if he needed him to stay up for long periods of time with him. Sans groaned knowing he was in for a long night of healing the human every hour or so, so he decide to nap now until the coffee was forcefully shoved into his face by his brother who was somehow right in front of him. “She needs our help, she seems weaker than the others that come down here.” He spoke carefully, “She seems ready to fall.” He spoke matter of factly and Sans eyes widened at that, he was still unsure when his brother grew up so much but more and more he realized his baby brother was gone, and they were both grown adults now.

Sans grumbled at this revelation, “I didn’t notice, I never checked her soul.” He spoke softly, “She’s young why is she so eager to fall?” Paps said nothing he shrugged slightly.  
“That is why you must keep an eye on her and comfort her while I heal, or she may resist my magic.” He spoke carefully and Sans just nodded before taking the coffee and taking a long slow sip of the fluid. It was strong, made specifically to wake him up, the strength showing how dire this situation he missed was. 

*******

Every hour the brothers made their way up the stairs to the room and sans would rub her hand gently talking soothingly to the sleeping woman while Pap sent his healing magic into her. Bruises fully leaving, the smaller scratched closing and the larger ones starting to scar. Her leg was slow going though and after 12 sessions they realized the rest must heal in time with her body and mind, there was nothing more they could do. Pap brought up soup and left it on the dresser for her when she woke and Sans took a seat on the recliner he had in his room by the book shelf in the corner, and fell asleep quickly as he had been up all night with Pap healing and calming her sleeping body.

******

She woke up at 4:30 am according to the clock on the night stand and saw the soup, she stretched and hissed in pain at the movement of sore bruised muscles and a still broken leg. She saw her bandaged leg and shuffled gently to a sitting position leaning against the headboard for stability. When she was finally sitting she leaned and grabbed the warm soup and drank it down happily noting it was just a broth of sorts, helping ease her sore throat and filling her empty stomach. Temporarily sated she glanced around the room she was in finally took in the odd surroundings. She had fallen down a hole, then woken to the pain of her leg going back into place, she assumed she was in a hospital but this appeared to be a bedroom, a very messy mans (if she had to guess) room. There was a few 80s and 90s posters and a computer desk with a very old looking desktop, it also had some instruments and a big bookself. Then startled her eyes settled on the chair next to the bookshelf, it appeared someone was sleeping there, He was very white and had a dark hoodie on, He also had athletic shorts than went to long slender white calves, they were almost snow white and she realised very very unnaturally narrow. He was almost all bone, but that was absurd how would a skeleton be sleeping on a chair, she almost chuckled softly believing she could almost be dreaming but she remembered the pain she felt when she woke and shifted her leg. Then he moved slightly and his eye socket appeared to glow blue as he seemed to gain consciousness, that’s when she realised that he was indeed a skeleton, in the small blue glow shoing his jaw and teeth, unobstructed by skin and his fingers all the bones of the hands spread out as he noticed her awake and raised them slowly in what must have been reassurance.

Her eyes widened as she startled and jumped out of bed, avoiding her leg touching the ground she used the dresser as a crutch and stood on her one leg. He looked at her gently and opened his mouth to speak slowly and carefully, “Charlie? Calm down, Im here to help you.” Her eyes had widened and she bit her lip surpressing a scream as she looked around for anything she could use as a weapon.

“You’re a fuckin skeleton.” She squeaked in a less than intimidating fashion as she tried to move away from him. He rose to his feet and move slowly towards her worried she may fall and hurt her leg more.

“I am.” Was all he said in response to that, not much more he could say he was a moster, a skeleton and she awknowledged that. “Me and my brother have been healing you, you fell quite hard, you were quite injured.” He spoke matter of factly and kept moving closer till he was mere feet away from her, she took in his size of about 6’3” he wasn’t very intimidating though, which for some reason calmed her but she was still worried that is until he spoke and her face went flat, “You almost died.”

She just looked him straight in the eyes and leveled her voice, “So.” She spoke without emotion, “Why do you or your brother care.”

He looked dumbfounded for a moment, she had tried to kill herself. Why? He questioned in his head but kept a calm face, “We don’t really like when people die down here, we try to avoid it if we can.” He spoke calmly.

“Down here? I am still underground?” She was confused and started to wince as her not broken leg was still sore from being still for so long after being used so roughly up the mountain. She wobbled slightly and almost put her broken leg down to catch her when boney hands caught her. 

“Yes, in the land of the monsters, would you like to sit back on the bed while you talk? You look like your about to fall.” She spoke tersly, “If you reinjure yourself then me and my bro will have a bone to pick with you kid.” His teeth stretched like he had lips and muscles to make a grin at his own pun and she widened her eyes but ignored it.

“Fine, Ill sit.” She grumbled and was moved back to the bed. He placed her down then sat next to her so she could easily see him while she spoke now. She just took in his features and bones, she was startled and scared, she wondered briefly how she wasn’t screaming. While she looked at him she noticed her legs were still bare and she was only in her hoodie and underwear, which were purple with black lace on them, some simple booty shorts she preferred, cause who the fuck wants a string up their but all day seriously. She pulled the blanket over her slowly as her body ached, he seemed to notice as he stood and grabbed the blanket to help her and she was just sitting there dumbfounded. 

“Hey kid, you don’t need to talk much yet, just rest maybe and we will answer your millions of questions im sure you will think of in the morning.” She growled slightly, she didn’t like people thinking she was week, but here she was in the underground after trying to kill herself. She just nodded slowly and sighed.

“Fine I will fall a……. Shit.” She had trailed off as the door opened and suddenly she had jumped up and screamed shit before wincing and just screaming from pain.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter just to introduce the characters who will be in the story, also a glimpse into the personalities.

She caught sight as a 8’+ skeleton walked through the door and looked directly at her with a frown on his face. “Fuckin Hell,” she choked as she slid back roughly and jostled herself in the meantime hissing in pain now. He then ran over and crouched next to her worry furrowing his brow? She looked to the smaller one carefully and tried to regain her composure. 

Papy looked her over and without meeting her gaze by reflex muttered, “Language.” Under his breath.

She smirked as she heard him, “English.” She growled in response and she watched his form freeze. She glared at him as he looked up into her eyes, His face fell and he was frowning. She never left his gaze so she didn’t notice Sans barely restrain his laughter as he bit his fist.

“Excuse me human?” Pap regarded her before leaning over to touch her leg carefully.

“Your excused,” She snarled at him, He sighed but Sans just burst out laughing. Pap on the other hand smiled, not reaching his eyes.

“Hows your leg?” He asked her his voice still chipper, She merely shrugged and he rolled his. He then stood and turned to Sans “Blueberry is here.” Sans stopped and nodded before getting up and laving the room. A very giddy voice drifting from the halls.

“Blueberry? Is that a name?” She scoffed, she regarded the huge monster infront of her and crossed her arms, “So you’re the brother that has been healing me.”

“Nickname,” He responded whilst continuing to inspect her face and leg. He then stopped and looked to her, “I am yes,” He spoke searching her face for a hint of what she was thinking.

“Why?” She asked coldly, He looked shocked, his eye sockets and eye lights both widened. He then took on a stern face, and held her gaze.

“It was the right thing to do.” He said carefully then regarded her, “Pretty girl like you shouldn’t have such a cold demeanor.” He spoke then set to rewrap her leg. She watched his hands work over the very swollen and bruised area but was shocked to see no scratches or blood.  
“Big monster like you shouldn’t be so sure.” She looked him over once before assessing he looked like a big sap, “You don’t fight? Do you?” She questioned eyes raised. “Your brother he seems to be the tough one in your family.” Paps then laughed slightly.  
“Wait till you meet Red and Edge.” He chuckled softly and shrugged, “I don’t need to fight, I prefer to heal and cook.” He spoke softly, he finished up the wrapping and was just talking to her looking into her eyes to try to assess her behavior. “Sans is a marshmallow, barely hurt a Froggit.” His smile grew larger and he looked her over, “You a fighter?”   
She rolled her eyes, “I can fight if I need to but mostly I am just stubborn.” He just laughed slightly and nodded.   
“You should rest now Charlie. It seems there will be company tomorrow you will need to be prepared to meet.” She cocks an eyebrow before sliding down to go to sleep.   
******  
Papyrus came down to see Blueberry making muffins while Sans was asleep on the couch, he didn’t say anything though as Sans had been up most of the night watching this rude girl. He walked over to Berry and sighed, “Hey, I hope you realize that Edge and Red are stopping by tomorrow,” He spoke carefully so Sans could not hear him, Berry stopped what he was doing for a moment then smiled.

“Guess I need a bigger batch.” He then jumped off his stool to fetch more ingredients, the chipper young Sans being only 5’2” he was quite small for a monster and very innocent. He was the baby of the bunch, His brother Stretch kept a close eye on his brother when he wasn’t stoned, He was a Papyrus aswell who stood the same height as himself but acted more like his brother Sans than like himself.

He watched Blue and smiled before looking around slighty confused, “Where is Stretch?” Pap asked, annoyance hit him as he knew the answer. Blue just motioned to the back door where he could see a glint of orange magic on the back porch. Pap rolled his eyes at the oldest Pap getting stoned out back, typical the lazy monster would already be looking to get high so he could pass out after. “Well nothings changed then… can I help you?” Paps smiled, and strode towards the new bowl with the extra ingredients pulled out around it.

Blue looked at him slightly nervous but it was gone in an instant to a sympathetic smile and nodded, “How about I teach you how to make this particular recipe together.” Pap smile lit up greatly and nodded.

“We need to make a great treat for the human upstairs who is healing.” He spoke happily as he went to scoop much to much flour and blue stopped his hand shaking all the excess flour off before motioning to the bowl. He then registered what was said and froze.

“Pap’s, you have a human upstairs?” Blue looked at him slightly concerned.

Paps nodded smiling as he scooped the sugar into the bowl and reached to the eggs. “Yeah she fell, but she is older than the past humans.” He cracked an egg and went to reach for another before blue stilled the larger monsters wrist shaking his head. “We have been healing her. She seems troubled, I hope to help her.”

Blue looked at him with an incredulous look in his eyes, “That’s quite noble pap, but why are the fells coming over if you have a human here?” He asked honestly.

Pap stopped and looked down into the small blue eye lights and smiled, “This one is different, wait and see.” He chuckled softly but there was something sad in his eye lights that lingered a little longer than usual.  
******  
Pap was pulling out the muffins out when a loud ‘KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK’ rang out, the loud sound was expected. Blue cheerfully got up from the couch where he was scolding a very stoned Stretch to open the door. He opened it and immediately his star eye lights lit up more at the new guests, He jumped up to land a hug on the gigantic darker version of Papyrus that they have come to call edge. Suddenly mid jump He was caught in a red magic and held up in the face of Edge. He looked back to the darker Sans behind him, they all called Red, and smirked, “good catch.” He chuckled deeply.

The shorter skeleton shrugged but kept the shit eating grin on his face the entire time, “thanks boss.” He spoke casually. His arm raised and left eye flaring with his magic, holding the much smaller skeleton in place infront of his brothers face. 

“Mweh he he he…..” Blue chuckled softly before looking to the ground, “Sorry, I forgot.” H huffed slightly before looking up to the giant almost 9’ Skeleton, “But can I just have one hug?” His eye lights held his gaze with soft sad glow.

He looked for a moment then growled, “No Hugs.” He said with finality before he stepped around the floating skeleton. 

Red just chuckled softly as he approached the now lowering skeleton and plucked him out of the air into a hug, “dun’ worry kid, you’ll get him one day.” Holding the small one close to him.

Blue smiled up at the larger darker, swapped, version of himself a his eyes lit up into stars as he returned the embrace. “I hope so, once he gets my hug he will finally stop scowling.” 

Stretch chuckled slightly at hearing his brothers words, “If anyone could do it blue, it would be you.” He smirked at Edge who scowled and walked past them all into the kitchen to help Paps finish with dinner. Red looked over at stretch and his smile dropped. Stretch caught the look and smirked softly, “Yeah I smoked one without you.” The mischief in his grin spreading to his eyes as Blue huffed at the two and went to go back to the kitchen as well. Stretch pulled out a baggy and nodded to the door, Red just chuckled and nodded before they teleported away.  
*****  
Sans had immediately short cutted up to his room where Charlie was injured and rest after the loud knocks had sounded. He instantly regretted it when he looked her over and she was sitting on the bed in her bra and underwear looking over the damage to her body. He spun around quickly a blue to his cheeks and coughed slightly. “S-sorry, didn’t know you were, ummm….” He shuffled his foot slightly.

She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes, “Its okay bone-head I was just looking over the damage.” She stretched her body out and sighed, “You can look at me while you talk, im not shy. I know how my body looks to others I just don’t care.” She was sitting with her leg propped up on the bed, observing where the break was still healing and the red line that had puckered and would turn into a long scar. He turned slowly to look at her while still flushed a bit. “I assume you came to talk to me about the loud knocks.” She spoke but her words were all the same tone, like she didn’t have any emotions in her body.

He nodded slightly, “Yeah, um I was not aware Edge and Red were coming, I wanted to warn you to stay in the room till they are gone.” He spoke slowly and watching his words as he was watching her body. He didn’t want them to betray him to her. The first thing he noticed was the colourful tattoos that ran down both arms, and looked like they wrapped around her shoulders from the angle she was sitting in. He then nticed she like he guess before, not very lean and built but not overweight. She had some of a stomach but mostly he could see she was very wideset in her bone structure. She had bent to look at the bruises on her other leg, her small breasts flashing some cleavage out of the Purple with black lace bra that matched her underwear. They were no bigger than A cups but she was certainly far from un attractive. He continued with his speech even as his breath hitched, “They are very dangerous monsters, they will kill for sport….” He trailed off as the scars across her arms became visible as well as the small scars along her ribs. 

His voice changing caught her attention but she was already smirking slightly at his words, “Dangerous, good. I should go see them, maybe ill get some entertainment out of being here.” She chuckled slightly and his eyes suddenly shot to hers shock clear on his face. She then rose to stand and was standing a mere few inches from him, his breath caught in his ‘Throat’ as his blush intensified. “You may want to lend me some pants before I go meet all your friends.” She purred softly.

He bit back a groan as her words turned more seductive, Then realised what she meant as he had earlier cut her pants off the wrap her leg. He gulped down a lump and looked her straight in the eyes, “Didn’t you hear me, I said to stay in here….” He thought for a moment then growled at her obvious attitude she was flaring at him. “Your not meeting them.” 

She chuckled and grabbed her black tank top pulling it over her head and flipped her red hair out of it and at him as she turned to the door, “If your not gunna give me pants, then I will just make it work.” She took a couple of swaying steps to the wall then managed to brace her weight on it as she opened the door.

He appeared next to her and slammed it shut before she could move towards leaving and he growled, “Fuck. Why wont you stay here.”

She smirked and leaned against the wall, she traced a finger of the fluff of his coat and he froze. Sh chuckled softly and her eyes half lidded looked up to him, ”Because you told me to.” His gaze faltered then it went from lidded to a glare as quickly as she spoke the words. “A bit early to be possessive, don’t ya think.” She laughed that time before sighing, “Look either give me pants or don’t, but I am going out that dorr so the rest is up to you.”

He grumbled something about being hard headed and stupid before walking to his dresser and pulling out a pair of all black basket ball shorts. He walked back over and offered them to her, as well as a cane he had in his closet from when he had broken his leg. She smiled and took them sliding the shorts on awkwardly with her sore leg before taking the cane and using it to hop slightly out the dorr he now held open motioning her out. His face holding a scowl the entire time, she just chuckled in response and spoke gently, “You know, if that scowl was actually real, then it might have been cute.” She purred before wobbling down the stairs.

He stared after her his mouth now hanging open as he tried to figure out what was going on. Her attitude and flirting had him worried for her safety around the others now, especially the fell brothers. He quickly followed after her so he could make sure nothing went wrong, she reached the bottom of the stairs as the front door opened and Red and Stretch entered the living room. They both froze where they stood looking her over curiously, Stretches eyes were wide as he looked her over and the crutch, he seemed worried all of a sudden as his gaze flicked to the kitchen where the large angrier version of himself was.

Red however held something else in his gaze, at first what looked like angered disgust by seem a human child, only as he looked her over he realised she was hardly a child. Her gaze fixed to his and she just looked him over and smirked before heading over to the couch and taking a seat lounging against the armrest. The more she looked him over she chuckled and realised his eyes held a hunger that she knew well and recognized, so instead of looking away she bit her lip them licked a line over the bite.

Red and Sans both froze as she did, Sans instantly worried Red may try to harm her but then he heard the groan escape reds lips and thought suddenly maybe he should have worried for another reason. Sans spoke, “Don’t do i…. Shit” He spoke to red to deter him but he had already short cutted next to the couch and was leaning against the arm rest. 

Red chuckled at the new addition as he leaned over her trying to tower and emit a menacing aura to her, Sans must of notice because his eyes lit up blue and his finger tips sparked with waiting magic. She just looked over the skeleton in the leather jacket and black cargo shorts that had chains hanging down from various loops. Her eyes lingered on the collar and her eye brow raised somewhat chuckling softly to herself, “So wheres your dom, because you are much to fragile to be in charge of anything.” Her voice was deep and teasing and the words caused a growl to escape from the now angered skeleton.

Sans was laughing, his magic still ready encase Red decided to attack but he was slightly impressed at her composure during the whole thing. Stretch was holding his sides he was laughing so hard he had tears coming down his face. “Oh man Red, she has you pegged.” Stretch joked and ducked as a red bone flew through the air and hit the wall with a bang.

Reds eyes fixed on the girl, he was angered by her comment but also impressed that she seemed to show no fear even in his presence. He leaned over her a bit more and licked his tongue over his teeth, “Well sweetheart, we could always test your theory, but I promise you I am anything but ‘fragile.’” He spoke the word like it hid another meaning, “Maybe take this to Sans room and Ill show you how much of a Dom I am.” He purred at her.

She held his gaze the entire time and reached her finger tips to trace up the leather sleeve of the arm resting on her armrest, to his fluffy hood, up to his collar. She never left his eyes once and quickly stuck two fingers through the loop on the dog collar and pulled sharply down so his face was almost touching his. “Now, now, be a good boy and save it for your master.” She smirked noticing a small glow from his pelvis that seemed to be tightening his pants at her treatment. “Besides looks like you’re not fully house broken yet.” She purred gently before licking across his gold tooth and then pushing his face away. She turned her attention to the other two skeletons who were both staring at her in absolute shock, jaws hanging open. She could feel the heat and anger rolling off Red behind her but she didn’t show any signs of his presence effecting her.

Red didn’t know whether to be absolutely pissed or completely turned on by the display, he shifted his shorts and stomped off upstairs to the bathroom. As he did that the others all poured out of the kitchen food in hand to set the large dining room table. Pap smiled and so did a much smaller skeleton who she immediately knew was Blueberry, He was so cute and his over sized blue scarf looked adorable on him. She gave a small smile and waved at them before her eyes fell onto the last Skeleton, the largest and most aggressive looking in the house.   
*****  
Edge had heard the commotion in the living room but assumed the three lazy skeletons were just fighting again. He looked at blue who had a small smile on his face but was not his usual self then to Pap who had a smile that was too big even for him. Edge growled and crossed his arms, “You two must think im stupid if you don’t think I know your hiding something.” The two jumped at his words and tone but then glanced at each other and sighed.

Paps glanced at the larger skeleton and smiled, “I have another guest in the house, she is injured.” Edge just raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

“Im over dusting for ExP now, you should know that by now.” He grumbled and felt a bit angry that they thought he would go dust and injured monster.

Blue looked at the other skeleton and shrugged, “Your right about that, sorry Edge.” He smield softly then they finished dishing out and he looked at the other two. “Well lets get this on the table before the stoners head to Grillby’s” Edge just nodded and followed behind the other two out the door to the dining room. 

Edge then turned the corner to the table and saw her sitting on the couch, His scowl deepened and he growled loud enough for everyone to hear him. “You’re housing and injured human.” He looked at Sans then to Pap getting a shrug out of both but the averted their eyes as they did. He put the food down and looked over to the human who was standing and limping her way over with the assistance of a cane towards the table. He growled and took 2 strides before meeting her in the middle of the room, “You should be dead.” He spat at her.

She looked up at the skeleton before her, she knew she should feel afraid but she didn’t. She smirked and held his eyes for a moment before raised an eyebrow, “You must be the puppies master,” She spoke in her usual challenging stubborn tone. She had a feeling flirting would not work on the giant, “I tried, these doufuses didn’t let me.” She motioned to sans and PAps.


	3. Chapter 3: cliffs

She had a feeling flirting would not work on the giant, “I tried, these duofuses didn’t let me.” She motioned to sans and Paps.

Everyone stood stark still gaping at her, everyone except tall dark and menacing infront of her, He scoffed and looked to his alternate self and Sans, “Don’t take what they do in stride, Try harder.” He growled but something caught his eye in her stance, something challenging and a little tired. He recognized it as the same way he stood so often against anyone he didn’t know, it amused him slightly but he refused to show it.

She chuckled, “Well once I have heeled my leg Ill go for another crippling walk to find a new ledge to jump off.” Her voice was dark, almost a promise and it caught him off guard for a second but he regained himself and put on a grin.

“Good, Ill show you a few promising ones, they should finish the job for you.” He sneered but there was a hint of intrigue in his eyes under all the disgust he held for humans, this one seemed to be hiding a few things. “Come eat, the sooner your leg is fixed the sooner we can go look at some cliffs.” He growled.

She limped/shoved past the large skeleton, grunting as her shoulder made contact. As she took another step she leered back over her shoulders and scoffed, “Maybe you should skip this meal, you weigh a skeleton.” She immediately smirked at his threatening growl and turned her back to his, limping the rest of the way to the table and sat down. She was vaguely aware the smaller fell monster had come back downstairs during their stand off and was now convincing his brother to put the attack, that he apparently conjured at her pun, away. She did notice while he did he was trying to hide a small giggle that was escaping his lips.

The others all stood frozen, mouths open and staring at her, they all seemed thrown by the whole stand off. Slowly everyone sat down and began eating, every once in a while, glancing at her like she had 3 heads. She ignored them for the most part, then looked up around the table at all of them and deciding what topic to discuss before the silence pushed her to make some stupid comment she would regret, “So are you all sleeping together, how does this all work?” too late, she motioned at every one with her fork and she heard to pieces of cutlery hit the table in unison.

It was the blueberry and Papyrus, she chuckled at everyones faces noticing a couple of grins and some absolutely horrified looks in return. She rolled her eyes as the first one spoke, “Why, you wanna join in on the boning?” Red obviously through in a flirtatious pun first, she already knew he would be the one to react so casually, she had seen it all before. She watched as Stretch and Sans chuckled at the pun whilst the other three groaned. It was clearly a common occurrence in the house and she was going to take note of that for later. 

She eyed all the skeletons that sat around her before answering the midsized vulgar one, she noted that Blueberry was scrambling to regain his fork as he blushed and she knew that he may not be, but he was aware of something that the others thought he was too innocent to know. Papyrus was scowling at her as he also retrieved his dropped cutlery, he was not with anyone. Sans was blushing and avoiding her gaze, she would talk to him about his dalliances later, Stretch was blushing but also chuckling and watching her with what seemed to be stoned appreciation. Edge was scowling at her, but he focused on eating and she knew she had stumbled on something there so that led her gaze to fall on Red. 

She immediately locked eyes with him, her gaze unwavering and she licked her lips softly before checking him out. He seemed to smirked at her and lean back in his chair, he winked before blowing a kiss and resting his hand behind his skull. She knew his type cocky, flirtatious, but he hid something vulnerable under it all. She smirked, she was used to his type, “Aww sweety, that’s adorable, but not until your house broken.” She said in a cutesy voice like she was praising a puppy dog for fetching the ball for the first time. “Then maybe ill give ya a treat.” She winked and her eyes lidded as she put her elbows on the table chin rested on her interlocked hands. Her elbows consciously moved squishing her chest slightly as her cleavage became more apparent.

At that moment he blushed and lost his balance, the two legs his chair was resting on slipped and he went over backwards. He hit the ground with a crash and Paps instantly stood up to look at the fallen skeleton hand on his forehead, “Red four on the floor.” He growled at the younger one.

Edge had chuckled softly and his gaze flicked from his brother to the human who he was now watching with interest. Her attitude and confidence was fascinating him, but he was so eager to break her down andfigure out what she was hiding. “Don’t give the runt something to look forward too, you’ll be over a cliff by then.” He spoke steadily, his gaze burning into her, she just stared at him and her grin grew marginally.

“Maybe Ill train him before I do, just to show you how its done.” She spoke, “Clearly his lack of training is due to your lack of a firm hand.” Her gaze was hard, it was hiding something but he couldn’t figure out what. 

Red got up and looked between the human and Edge, something was off with it all and he couldn’t figure out what it was about her that seemed to rub edge the wrong way. He sat back in his chair and growled over them both, “Ya know, my bite is worst ‘an my bark sweetheart, keep up the jokes and you’ll see ‘ese teeth aint fer show.” He glared slightly at her but was still aware of Boss’s anger that was radiating off him in waves at the girl. 

She chuckled softly and then looked to the rest of the group, “Im sorry, im focused on Jack Skellington and his boy Zero over here.” She motioned to the dark brothers and smirked at the joke wondering if anyone understood what she was talking about, “Who has questions for crazy human they see before them?” She looked at them and waited, “I know I must be startling for everyone.” 

Blueberry looked at her and stood on his chair smiling wide, “Your tattoos are cool, what are they?” He asked motioning to the brightly coloured sleeve of tattoos on her left arm.

She smiled fondly, “Flowers and Birds from the surface mostly, things I find beautiful to try to remind myself there is good in the world.” She then sighed before she put on her usual neutral face and looked around the table.

Stretch chimed in next, “How many have ya got?” He asked intrigued.

She chuckled, “I guess tattoos are odd for skeletons to see,” She then put her fond smiled back on her face and continued. “I have 9 easily visible tattoos.” She spoke cryptically and Red instantly blushed. Edge shot him a look and he hid his face and went back to eating. “I also have undergone 13 piercings but have only 9 left.” She chuckled which got her some looks of fascination from her audience.

Papyrus chimed in next, “What about any family? Where are they?” He asked hopeful.

She shrugged softly, “My mother and father separated in high school, He lives with his new girlfriend and my mom has moved to another side of the world.” She spoke her words neutrally and carefully to give away nothing about her life. “My sister is a grown up now and we don’t talk, and her kids are with their fathers.” She then took a drink from the cup infront of her sad to notice it was just juice and was wishing for something stronger. Everyone was finishing up their meals now and they all watched her curiously. She looked into each of their eyes carefully then sighed, “What is it?” 

Edge realised the others were all stunned and took the opportunity, “So you have a family, why jump?” Everyone stiffened but nodded slightly and she rolled her eyes.

“Okay first of all, you all need to stop thinking I’m fragile, I’m human and injured but I wont shatter if you go about your regular lives.” She looked at all of them with a stern look, before nodding, “I have a family, but we are not close, alright. To many problems mixed into the mix we all don’t talk anymore.” 

Blue looked at her with a sad look but nodded then went to say something, “Wha…” He paused rethinking his question but she fixed him with a look that reminded him of what she just said. “What about kids of your own? You are well into the age you could have some. Do you have any?” 

She looked instantly down at her fingers as she trailed a nail along the borrowed shorts where the bandage was hiding and sighed, “I was not meant to raise kids.” She spoke the words like she had said them 100’s of times before that. She clenched a fist before smiling and looking at Blue again, “Should we go watch a movie or something now that food is done?” She received various forms of agreement, Stretch said something about needing a smoke first and short cutted away, and the others all stood while discussing a movie to watch. She stayed seated fiddling with the cane and then glanced up to see two other monsters that were also still seating with her. 

Sans and Edge both regarded her with questioning looks but stood and said nothing, for now, Sans moved to help her get up and move to the couch. Edge on the other hand started to collect all the dishes and clean up the dining room. She went with Sans to the couch and looked up, Red was on one side leaning against the arm of the couch his arm laid out along the back of the couch and motioned her to join him. She looked him over and smirked teasingly before lowering herself and snuggling into the invitation, much to everyone’s surprise.

Red instantly tensed not expecting her to actually take the invitation but then relaxed into the feeling of her pressed into his side. Sans gaped for a second before taking a seat at the other end of the couch mirroring Reds position exactly. He glanced over at her and she shrugged and then nuzzled into the fluff of Reds coat chuckling. “Don’t worry, he’s just fluffy and very cuddly looking.” She then looked up into Reds face and held his gaze, “If he tries anything, Ill just smack him with a rolled up newspaper.” Sans was laughing and Blueberry whimpered slightly.

Red smirked and looked down at her, “He what ever you want babe, as long as I get to lick you after.” The comment made Blueberry gasp then growl at his counterpart and Papy scolded him and hit his knee. But Sans looked worried, he kept eyeing over at her while she reclined on Red, but she kept rolling her eyes. 

Blueberry who was very angered by the comment climbed up on the couch and snuggled into her side, between her and the back of the couch, as if he were going to protect her from the sharp toothed puppy.

She just rolled her eyes and let the little blue one snuggle into her before she looked back up at Red and shook her head, “Licking is of limits, I know what dogs do with their tongues.” She made a glance down to his pants and he growled half heartedly and blushed a little at her attention to his pelvis. 

Blueberry shook in her side holding back a chuckle and Stretch who had appeared again smelling strongly of weed was laughing boisterously. She looked up to the tall lanky skeleton and smiled, “Come down here and lay on the floor in front of me would ya?” The all glanced nervously at her invitation to stretch who then looked back to Edge clearing dishes for a moment then looked to her and nodded. He lounged on the ground right infront of her spot on the couch but low enough to be out of her view. Everyone was still looking at her and Edge watched now curiously as well. 

She shrugged then smirked, “He smells good,” Edge flinched and that was all she needed to solidify her sneaking suspicion that the Edgy one and the Lanky Stoner were either a couple or very soon going to be. Stretch looked up at her and smirked before he looked back at the television waiting for the movie to que up. Apparently he was the only one who caught on to her hint about the weed and he shuffled a bit closer to her. She breathed in the second hand smell strongly without being obvious and let her mind go hazy as she relaxed more into the edgy flirts side.

The title music for the Lion King came on and she smiled at the familiarity of the Disney movie, they all sat watching and talking. She saw Edge sit on the floor on the other side of the room and rolled her eyes, “Hey Edge why don’t you come sit by Red and Stretch, you can watch the movie and keep an eye on your untrained mutt at the same time.” Red growled above her and pinched her love handles softly before Stretch chuckled and shuffled over slightly still reclining on the floor. 

Edge glared at her but moved to the spot anyways, “You mind your tongue or you’ll find yourself falling from a cliff sooner than expected.” He sat down avoiding touching everyone but Stretch noticed and being the exact person she expected him to be he led down with head in Edges lap. He stiffened at the contact and she smirked at him.

“You’ll see that its not quite my tongue that needs minding.” She shot back at him, eyes holding a challenge. She looked to the Blueberry who was squeezing her and tugged her hand, She sighed, “Blueberry its fine.” Then she realized he was glancing up towards Red. She turned in her position seeing his face had gone rigged and a large blush covered his cheeks, she chuckled softly to herself before she looked back to Edge with a smirk. “I think your bitch is in heat.” 

That earned her a few looks of confusion and then everyone laughed, Red looked down at her and smirked, “Oh sweetheart, If I was in heat most of ‘em would be hiding an’ you would be in quite a different position right now.” He chuckled and she looked slightly confused.

Sans took pity and smiled, “We all go into regular heats, usually every 3 or 4 months, we suddenly get very insatiable and a high temperature.” He chuckled, “They can last anywhere from 12 hours to 5 days, also depends if you douse the heat with pregnancy. If not then its one long very horny week, Other monsters can all smell a heat and in some cases,” He motions to Red, “The heats can send out a wall of aggressive lust, which can turn even the sweetest monsters into masochists.” He chuckled at her expression of complete awe and total disbelief.

“Sounds like a way more fun version of menstruation.” She chuckled and it was her turn to receive blank stares. “Once a month women that have come into breeding age get cycles, the body builds itself up to accept a fertilized egg basically, once the cycle of building is over the body gets sensitive and horny, then when they don’t get pregnant the body gives the woman one solid week of hell while is sheds the inner lining to clear out house for the next cycle. It basically causes women to become total bitches while we start bleeding profusely for up to 7 days.” She watched as all the faces watch her with complete horror except 2 the dark brothers are looking intrigued.

“Ya jus’ bleed for a week? Like from a wound er wha’?” And she looks up at him something dark in her eyes and shake shakes her head then makes a motion like explosion hands out of her pelvis area and then the dark brothers intrigue fell to utter disgust. “OMG what the fuck?”

She chuckled, “Yup, story of my life,” she reassuringly started to stroke blues head again as he gripped her tightly. “But hey, your all tough, im sure you can handle me at my worst.” 

Blue looked at her confused, “I thought you said you couldn’t have children?” And everyone glanced at her, but it was Stretch who spoke next. 

“She actually said she could not raise children.” He looked to her and she rolled her eyes.

“Even women who cannot produce children have to go through the cycle, its really a sick twisted joke for humans to be women to be honest.” She grumbled, “lets go back to the movie.” They all nodded and looked at the TV. Sans left and returned with beer for everyone and they all kept talking and joking late into the night. She had snuggled further into Red and Blue was draped over her chest and waist asleep, she just chuckled and watched as the monsters slowly worked out where everyone was going to sleep as all the younger monsters, Edge, Blue and Paps went to Paps room for bed leaving Stretch, Red, Sans and myself on the couch still watching TV. My eyes were growing heavy as I fought sleep but Red just shifted slightly so I was pressed into him more my head on his fluffy collar and he started to purr gently. It was enough to push her into a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Red in this chapter and a whisper of Blue.

She woke with a start, voices harshly whispering at one another not far off. She blinked her eyes trying to figure out where she was, she felt a soft rise and fall of something that seemed to be around her. She opened her eyes confused to see arms wrapped around her and looked up slowly to see Red asleep and cradling her in his lap. Eyes wide she looked around to see they were still on the couch, she slowly remembered the events of before, She took the moment to study the monster that held her, she had only seen the flirtatious cocky side of his and its only been 12 hours. She noticed he was much larger than her, about 6’8” and his bones were large, much larger than a humans, he was quite an impressive monster. 

She turned and looked around the room to see Stretch still on the floor but also sleeping, Blue and Papyrus have left, probably for bed. But the whispers continued and she strained to listen, She could easily hear Edge’s aggressive voice and what sounded like Sans both bikering in the kitchen. 

“, I don’t care how injured she is….” “She isn’t harming anyone.” “That thing has an attitude and a mouth to match…” “So she’s like you then.” She could make out a snarl and chucking. “Sans she needs to go, my brother is already attached.” Sighs “Let him be happy Egde for once.” Snarls “I will get her to leave when she is healed.” “Edge she seems troubled enough, you can see it more than any of us.” Silence for a few minutes. “Once Blue and Paps finish healing her leg I will take her to the barrier… Or to a cliff, but she cannot stay here.” “Ed…. Fuck… Why do you do this, to everything your brother loves.” “To protect him, to keep him safe.” The volume increasing now. “To keep him with you?” 

Suddenly edge has come out of the kitchen and walked out the front door, it slamming behind him. The monster under her flinched and she looked up at him, he was awake, for how long she is unsure but she can see the anger in his eyes as they stare after the front door. She can feel his chest heaving under his temper, she reached a hand up, looking very small in comparison to the monster. She sighed softly and ran her fingers under his dog collar, touching his vertebrae gently, “Red?” She asked softly as she did. 

He tensed instantly and snapped around catching her hand in his tightly, she gasped in pain slightly and looked up to his eyes, They held hers for a moment before softening and he lessened his grip slightly. “Hey sweetheart, comfy?” He chuckled at her being curled in his lap. She could see the sadness in his eyes under his mischief but she looked at him with a forming grin. 

“Where’s Blue, didn’t think he would let me stay with you?” She questioned remembering the growls and protectiveness from the smallest skeleton previously over Reds advances. She saw movement from the ground and leaned slightly towards the edge of the couch ‘accidently’ rubbing against Reds pelvis and holding back a chuckled as a groan slipped out his mouth, catching the orange eye lights of Stretch who smiled up at her whilst chuckling.

“Don’t worry love, I put my brother to bed a few hours ago, he fell asleep on your chest,” He looked up to Red who was glaring at him and blushing, Stretch smirked and chuckled softly. “He tired himself out fighting Red all night to keep you out of his lap.” She laughed this time and rolled her eyes.

“Right I remember, haha seems to have worked well, hmmm?” She raised her gaze to Red who looked ready to pin her down, he growled low in his throat, less of a warning and more an appreciation.

“Pipsqueak doesn’t stand a chance, he’s way to sweet for you.” He smirked but she just burst out laughing and he looked confused.

“Aww you think he’s sweet, I suppose you think he is innocent and naïve as well.” She raised an eyebrow and all three of the others looked at her bewildered. She laughed then and shook her head, “Your all blind, he is regularly getting laid, just not with anyone here. “

She looked to her leg which was uncovered now, It was sore and she knew the bone was damaged but it looked fine on the outside. She rolled her eyes softly then she looked at the kitchen where Sans was leaning against the door frame, She moved to stand, losing her balance as her bad leg was still stiff. Red catching her and offered his hand out which she used to balance herself as she gained her footing and grabbed the cane. He watched her skeptically but didn’t stop her. She walked to Sans who grabbed her waist and helped her walk into the kitchen, he closed the door behind then after giving Red a sad look.

“Edge really hates humans huh?” She smirked at Sans as he let her lean against the counter and set over the fridge opening it and looking through its contents, coming out with a bottle of juice and a bottle of beer. 

“You heard the huh?” He chuckled slightly putting the juice next to her and popping the top off the beer bottle. He brought the bottle to his lips and drank a slow drink whilst leaning next to her against the counter. “Don’t listen to him, he is worried about Red. He isn’t gonna do anything as long as you don’t pose any real threat to him or his own.”

She eyed him scoff on her face and grumbled slightly, he just raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked, “From what I can tell Red is the older brother, He has his head about him, why doesn’t edge let him stand on his own metatarsals?” She eyes the beer before she shifts slightly, “Apart from the flirtatious behavior he seems very intelligent and slightly reserved.” She spoke the words before thinking earning a chuckle and a sad smirk from Sans.

“Don’t let him hear that, it’ll go to his head.” He had looked over to the door and sighed, “Their universe is aggressive, and Red is the weakest out of all of us in HoPe. Edge gets very protective of things he doesn’t understand.”

She smirks and quickly moves so she is now infront of Sans pressing him against the counter, he is still larger than her, very nearly tied with Reds size. Her hands grip the counter on either side of him and she leans in, “Im a human in a realm of monsters, I don’t understand much here but I can see more than most.” She had snathed his beer and was taking a long swig from it as she ground her pelvis into his slightly and winked.  
Sans was still trying to figure out what had happened before he shuffled out of the kitchen, blush very clear across his cheeks. “Okay missy, why don’t you tell me something?” He crossed his arms and watched her retreating for with a brow bone raised, He noticed Red was grabbing her back into his lap and she didn’t seem to mind which caused him both relief and anger at the same time. Stretch just chuckled and shook his head at Sans, Before looking up to the woman who was so comfortable with monsters in a short time it was almost alarming to him.

She looked up to Sans eyes with exasperation before sighing slightly and in Reds grip pulled a smirk back to her face which he could tell was her default mask. “Why ask now and not when everyone was here?” She looked pointedly at him, “Ask away.”

He frown as he caught the look she had before, “Why did you try to kill yourself, you seem happy enough.” He watched her features closely, Stretch had sat up now looking at her as well. Red held her a bit tighter but looked down at her with a sad look.

She looked at the three older siblings in the household and sighed, “I may seem happy, but my world was difficult. I have never had anyone to care for me, My sister is younger, she was the focus of attention growing up.” She took a large drink before sighing, “You can only hear, ‘why are you sso useless, cant you be more like your sister.’ So many times before you start to believe it.” She shrugged and looked into the spout of the bottle, “I thought getting older would help my confidence, but then high school came and turns out my ‘attitude’ was going to get me in trouble, I was hated by most of the school. It was made clear by how people picked on me, how they shut me out.” She scratched over a scar on her wrist absently before She downed the bottle and looked up not surprised to see them watching her like she would break.

She growled at the look but then sharply continued, “I was raped, but was led to believe it was my fault. I had friends, all guys because it turns out that’s all that can keep up with my sarcasm turns out they all just wanted to sleep with me.” She, “I had a boyfriend try to sleep with my mother and my sister while I was in the house. I had a boyfriend who also threatened to kill himself If I ever left him, I didn’t for many Years. I could pretend I was happy though, She….” She stopped for a second, “It didn’t end well and I came to end it.” She had realised she was shaking and red was holding her tightly rubbing soothing circles on her arm. 

Sans and stretch looked down at the floor, stretch then vanished and reappeared with a beer and some condiments. She looked confused as he passed them out, beer to her, mustard to red and ketchup to Sans keeping the honey for himself. They all took drinks of the condiments and looked at her, then stretch spoke, “You went through a lot huh?” She just shrugged and drank from her new beer.

“The constant disappointment wears on ya after a while.” She snuggled into reds fluffy coat again before looking at them again, “If anyone looks at me like I may break, then I will break something of theres… got it.” She hissed and they all chuckled at that whilst nodding. 

They then drank in comfortable silence, before Stretch looked at her, “How did you know about my brother?” She looked him over an chuckled before holding a finger to her lips and shushing him. He looked confused but then Paps bedroom door opened and blue walked out. He stumbled only slightly down the stairs and then waved at everyone at the bottom of them.

The all waved back and ask if he was tired but he just shrugged until, “So blue how was the bar last night?” Charlie asked, again ignoring the looks the others gave her. Blue looked at her through lidded eyes a blush colouring his cheeks bright blue and he gaped.

“How did you…?” He looked at her incredulously, “No one saw me leave or come back.” 

She smiled, “I can recognise a hangover….” She trailed off before motioning at him with her beer bottle, “And a hickey when I see one.” She chuckled and he turned a deeper Cyan than before. Stretch jumped up at that and crossed the room moving his scarf out of the way revealing a large hickey and a few bite marks. She raised her beer, “Same guy as usual Im assuming?”

He looked at his brother with a growl then her words caught up with him and he gaped, “How do you know I have been seeing someone more than once?”

She just shrugged, “You were prepared enough to cover yourself with certain attire, you made everyone think you were sleeping then snuck out after they all passed out, you blush when I asked if everyone was sleeping with each other, and then you stumble down the stairs like your still half drunk looking like you just fell and not me.” She chuckled, “Its not your first time doing this, am I right.” 

Stretch looked at her with Malice about to interject about his brother being responsible or something when blue chuckled, “Your good, yeah Its been like 6 months now. Always the same partner.” His brother st down unsteadily and took a long drink of honey, Red was chuckling below her which caused her to chuckle.

Sans however was worried, “Blue I thought you stopped that.” Now everyone looked at Sans shocked, he just shrugged them all off before looking at blue with aggression, “I warned you not too.”

Blue met his cold stare with a glare of his own and shrugged, “Don’t care what you think, Its my life and my body.” He said haughtily, “Me and him are happy together, and He is still ‘where he belongs.’” Blue spoke the words with such an aggression his finger tips showed magic dance for a moment.

She glanced at them before she tucked into Reds coat trying to hide, she hadn’t wanted to start problems, but she could never keep her mouth shut to save her life. Red startled at the movement but then held her close to him and wrapping her tighter into his coat, “Guys take this outside or give it a rest.”

Sans growled and stood ignoring Red while he stood over Blue, “I warned you about him, he cant come here.”

“And he hasn’t, I went there. Don’t worry I wont corrupt your Fucking city with his presence.” Blue spat at Sans, She grabbed Reds ribs and buried her face, and he growled slightly at the two of them before scooping her up as gently as possible and stormed off into Sans room with her in hand. 

Sans and Blue caught sight too late and both swore under their breath before glaring at each other, Stretch had gone out front to start chain smoking again, something to ease his stress.

Red settled on the bed upstairs after closing the door and adjusted her slightly so she was still curled in his lap so he could reach and lift her chin, eyes meeting his eye lights. “What’s wrong sweetheart? You don’t take me as someone who shies from a conflict.” His one hand still under her chin caressing her cheek softly the other moving up and down her spine comforting her.

She shook her head and sighed, “It just hit a little to close to home for me, I have been on the ass end of that argument more than once.” She rolled her eyes, “My mouth gets me into more trouble than it can get out of.” She chuckled, “My brain doesn’t filter the teasing, the sarcasm, but it also doesn’t filter the blurting of information that should be kept secret.” She then sighed, “Im not trusted with much.”

Red chuckled and nodded, “Yeah I get that, I really do.” She looked at him and saw he was blushing and she was slightly confused, he then grabbed her wrists and tugged slightly to get her to let go of his bottom ribs, “Sorry, they are kinda sensitive.”

She blushed and hid her face again, “Sorry.” She grumbled through his shirt.

He chuckled and lifted her head again, “Its not that I don’t appreciate a good belly rub, but I would prefer an intentional one.” He smirked and her eyes lit up as she chuckled at their running joke.

“So you caught on to that joke huh?” She asked softly and nuzzled him, “Well you have been a good boy. Maybe I can offer a reward for that.” He looked at her and growled lowly, she shushed him with a finger and tugged his collar so his face came closer before she pressed against his teeth. He smiled and pressed back. She did pull back after a minute and smiled, “Alright now Im tired, can I sleep in here or are you to wound up?” She asked and he chuckled slightly.

“Don’ worry sweetheart, ‘m fine just go ta sleep, Ill watch over ya.” She then curled into him again nuzzled into his fluff while he turned and laid her on the bed, he curled up next to her pulling her close to him, they were spooning in Sans bed and she chuckled softly at the image in her head before drifiting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has been my shortest one, but don't worry because I am working on a much longer chapter, and yes some of the graphic content will appear amidst it. Sorry if the story is a little dull, i'm trying to get into a better writing rhythm.


	5. Chapter 5 Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a stubborn, and very observant human is confronted with very pissy skeletons.   
> Sexy Times obviously, mild smut starts here.

She woke sometime in the afternoon, a weight pressed to her back and draped across her waist. She glanced down to the leather clad boney arm there and chuckled to herself. Not wanting to wake him she moved to grab a pillow and carefully put it against Reds chest as she rolled away with a very practiced movement. 

She stood up and carefully limped to the door, opening it and quietly closing it as she walked over to the bannister to see what might be happening below. She knew Edge had returned as she heard him and Blue arguing in the kitchen about what spices should be added to lasagna. She decided to avoid that for now, so she worked her way down the stairs slowly noticing Pap cleaning the mess of the living room from the night before. 

He gathered beer cans into a bucket with a careful clinking noise and moved to pick up some popcorn kernals that were scattered with a flipped bowl on the floor. “How did you sleep?” He asked quietly that she instantly knew it was so Edge wouldn’t over hear. 

“I slept pretty good, not a full 5 hours but you know close enough.” She smiled and looked around for Sans and Stretch, “Where is your brother?” she asked him cautiously not knowing how much he knew from the night before.

He glanced at her and sighed, “You be careful around here, we are trying to help but poking at Edge isn’t going to make that easier on anybody.” He looked at the front door then went back to cleaning, “They should be on the front porch.”

She sighed, “You all tiptoe around him like you do me, Somebody has to make him feel like he doesn’t have complete control.” She then smiled and nodded, “Thanks Pap.”

He didn’t look up but spoke sternly, “Becareful how you challenge him, the only one that would be able to stop Edge might not be willing to go against his own brother.” He spoke matter of factly before ignoring her.

She thought that over as she opened the front door seeing them standing back to her, Sans and Stretch chuckling over something they must have just been talking about. Sans standing there taking a swig of beer whilst Stretch held a joint in one hand and a bottle of honey in the other. She grinned softly at this and carefully strode between managing to pull the joint from stretch and popping it in her lips carefully before spinning to Sans and dipping her finger into the spout of the beer bottle hooking it in her grasp and relieving him of yet another beer. Before winking and sinking herself into a chair that was a few steps past them. 

Sans grumbled something unintelligible before watching her closely. She was taking a long hit of the joint before inhaling the crisp air and just holding it all in for a moment. She let out a slow exhale as she drank deeply from the bottle. “Whacha talkin’ ‘bout?” She chuckled softly at their astonished faces.

Stretch smirked and moved over to lean against the wall next to her, casually taking the joint back for a hit himself. “We were trying to figure out how in the world Blue went 6 months of getting drunk and laid without any of us noticing.” He looked pointedly at her before passing the joint back s she could take another hit.

Sans huffed, “Could you not take my beer everytime.” He groaned and she laughed slightly, “Just get your own from the fridge.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Edgelord and Blue are fighting over spices in the kitchen, I don’t need both their anger directed at me before I have relaxed a bit.” She spoke with a shrug, “Plus it always tastes better when it’s stolen.” She winked then took a long hit of the joint, this time exhaling slowly whilst inhaling through her nose to get the perfect wave of smoke travelling out her mouth and in her nose. 

Stretch smirked, “so you get high a lot huh?” but his face looked confused, “Why would Blue be mad at you?”

“Last night causing him and Sans to fight over whomever he is lovin’” She spoke as her face dropped, “I didn’t know there was a conflict there.” She then spoke up slightly, “But him sneaking out and hiding his vices from you, now thats something I had mastered as a teenager.” She smirked slightly before holding the joint out for whomever to take. She then grasped the beer bottle between her lips and tilted it up drinking deeply before pulling it away and slowly licking her lips, “So much better stolen.” She chuckled.

Sans had taken the joint and inhaled storing the smoke ‘god only knows were’ before he caught sight of what she was doing, blue over his cheeks and he choked on the smoke as he exhaled the rest to clear himself of the cough now assaulting him. 

Her and Stretch both laughing out loud now, “Sans, you and Red both cant keep letting her get under your skin its not good for your health.” She and Sans looked at him before all three of them started laughing.

Stretch now had the joint in his teeth again and she took a drink of beer whilst rolling her eyes, “Don’t try and ruin if for me, All im doing is stroking their ego’s.” She chuckled, “Soon I’ll be out of your hair completely.”

The other two laughed softly at that then sighed and Sans spoke up, “You could stay here in the spare room. You don’t have to go.” He looked down slightly but smiled, “We would be more than happy to have you stay.” 

She smiled softly and had stood up, she was now infront of him and lifting his chin. Her smile was soft and sweet but her eyes were closed off, “Sans It’s been two nights, you shouldn’t trust so easy.” She then smirked, “Plus you really just want me to stay so Red will be around more.” She spoke the words jokingly not expecting the flash of anger and shyness to cross his eyes as he blushed deeply. She blocked his face from Stretch as she looked him in the eyes, “Who has you bothered? Me or Red?” She asked in a whisper.

She growled slighty and pulled away from her storming off inside. She sighed and groaned, “How do I always piss him off?” She turned to Stretch and sighed, “One more before I have to face the 3 monsters who I seem to constantly irritate.” She looked down and smiled, “Just a damn gift I guess.” 

He handed her a brand new joint and smirked, “Don’t worry, I have the same problem, with the same 3 monsters.” He chuckled, “They are very easy to pester.” He took a hit of his own new joint, “Don’t worry we can stay out here for a little longer, but you are still in a tank and shorts so I will insist we go inside after this.”

She looked down for a second remembering she was still in Sans shorts and a tank top. “Right, yeah my pants were destroyed from the fall. And I left my hoodie in Sans room whilst leaving Red to sleep.” She rolled her eyes then locked them on Stretch, “What is with Reds need to flirt or intimidate? He seems very opposite to his Brother who is very guarded.”

Stretch sighed, “Yeah Edge is guarded, he has to be from where they came from. Once Red realised that not matter who he killed he couldn’t gain LoVe and thus couldn’t raise is HoPe Edge took over as guardian. He is now the 2nd in command in his world Royal Guard. Emotions their show weakness, so Edge has stopped showing them.” He sighed slightly before continuing, “Red however took it very hard, watching his little brother grow up and become a powerful monster that protected him so now he likes to flirt with danger, and push Edges boundaries constantly.” 

She smirked at that, “Red and I sound very similar, but Edge needs to show emotions, if he stops completely he will end up pushing those who care away.” She watches Stretch carefully as she spoke, “Maybe someone other than Red needs to show him that emotions are not a weakness, but a strength.”

Stretch blushed slightly but cleared his throat and held her gaze, “You are too observant for your own good, its going to get you in trouble.” He spoke clearly but smiled softly at her. He motioned inside as they finished up their joints and she nodded and stepped inside the front door to see the sight in front of her.

She rolled her eyes to see that edge had Red by the wrists which where being restrained behind his back whilst Sans was held by Paps by the shoulders, both of them snarling with magic crackling over each of them. She let Stretch come in past her as he sighed, “What happened this time?” He groaned as he rubbed his forehead, He was clearly used to this behavior and the two younger skeletons restraining their older brothers both looked to him and sighed.

Paps started, “Sans came in muttering about something that you guys had talked about outside calling Red bull headed and that Charlie had no idea what she was talking about.” He groaned and looked to her pointedly. She gasped slightly and looked at Sans who was still growling at the other but his cheeks were very deep royal blue. She smirked slightly at that but before she could speak Edge’s voice cut through in a menacing threatening tone.

She watched Stretch as Edge spoke seeming to not be fased by the harsh edge of his words, “Red was coming downstairs and asked were the human had gone and Sans had jumped up growling asking what the hell he wanted with her anyways.” 

This just made Charlies smirk grow more and she chuckled softly, every monster in the room turning to look at her. She just maintained her smirk as she focus on the two mirrors of each other and touched Stretches arm he watched her carefully, “Can I take Red and Sans to the spare room to talk to them both, I think I know the problem here.” She then smiled at each younger brother in turn, “Don’t worry, they wont kill each other.”

Pap looked at her and rolled his eyes, “He was mad after your last talk with him, what makes you think this will be better.” 

Edge growled, “I don’t trust you with this problem at all, but you wanna lock yourself in a room with 2 pissed off monsters be my guest.” He smirked at himself, “Perhaps then we wont need to go cliff hunting.”

She just rolled her eyes softly and put on a sweet smile, “Well then I guess you’ll have to find someone else to toy with wont you Edge.” She spoke with a soft lilt in her voice and squeezed Stretches wrist before motioning, “Come on you two, looks like lesson one for Red with have to take place with a spectator.” She then stalked off to the spare room, she didn’t need to look back to know that the two seething but stunned monsters were following.

They entered to room and she reached over to close and lock it before turning arms crossed and looking at the boys, “Okay you two put the testosterone away and sit down, I need to make something clear.” She watched the two hesitate slightly before growling softly, “SIT DOWN.” She spoke not loudly but with malice.

They both immediately sat awkwardly on the bed trying not to touch each other, “AS you both know by now Im too observant for my own good. Now where I thought you were both challenging over the new toy in the house being the only female I realise now I was mistaken.” She took in each of their confused looks that were eerily the same and siged.

She knew this was going to face backlash but the next words she spoke were steady and held no confusion. “You both like me, feel protective and a little possessive over me. Fine that much is clear to the whole world, but you are also jealous of me getting the others attention.” She spoke and watched them look confused for a second, “You both like me but you also both like each other. Your using me as an outlet and a jealousy trigger.”

She looked amused as both faces flash angrily as the both spoke at the same time, “That’s ridiculous.” “Your fuckin crazy.” They both flushed slightly but avoided each others gazes and she smiled. 

“So your not angry I was snuggling with Red all night?” She asked Sans as both monsters blushes deepened. “That we slept together in your bed whilst you were lecturing Blue about his partners.”

Sans growled, “Blue should not be with him he is dangerous.” He slanted a look at red slightly but then scoffed, “You shouldn’t be with Red.” 

She chuckled softly at that, “I don’t know about Blue being with someone dangerous but I know you like the danger. Taking in a human in a world that hates them, having Edge and Red around.” She smiled, “So why wont you just indulge me for a minute.” She paused and had a small idea, “Im going to try something none of you will like how is that?”

The two looked at each other and hesitated slightly and she rolled her eyes walking over towards Red with a sway in her step. She noticed them both watch her hips, and she smirked, she then leaned towards Red her back to Sans kissed him on his Sharp teeth. He startled for a second before he went to grab her but Sans had also reached to grab her, she knew he would reach for her. She without though sat down flush in Sans lap moving her upper body slowly so that Red was following the kiss leaning now slightly over Sans.

She opened her eyes and glanced at Sans who was shocked by this as anger rose in him from her sitting on him to kiss Red. She smiled at him through her eyes and reached out gently grazing her hands over his ribs and her other hand slid slowly down reds arm. Both monsters let out a groan and then tensed at the sound of the other. She pulled away her kiss from Red who was now inches from Sans face whilst she moved her hands to Reds lower ribs, the same ones she had grabbed the night before and just caresses them softly before reaching under both shirts of each skeleton to do the same movement with them both. She then turned and kissed Sans on his teeth now. He groaned and leaned into the kiss and Red leaned over both her and Sans now caressing her neck with his fingers, the other hand on the bed to stabilize himself. 

She watched both monster’s reactions the whole time before pulling away from this kiss with Sans and sliding out of both there holds leaving them both groans and watching her closely. She smiled, “Good now,” she paused for a moment as she stood in front of both, her eyes were lidded but she smiled sweetly, “Your both so perfect, I don’t think I could ever choose.” She licked her lips and watch the boys straighten back into their seated position watching her hungrily. “Coats and shirts off boys, can’t make any choices like this!” She spoke matter of factly and Red hesitated as Sans pulled his shirt off and threw it in a pile in the corner.

 

Red and her both eyed Sans ribcage, all pristine bones, perfectly white to match his collarbone, but one thick scar n the center of his sternum drew their attention, she smiled and looked to Red who was eyeing the other skeletons bones with a small hunger in his eyes but caught her eyeing him and nodded, He pulled hi coat off and carefully put it on the ground at the edge of the bed but still hesitated on his shirt. She looked over his arms and saw chips and scars which made her realise why he was hesitating. She smiled and walked towards them a bit, she ran her finger along Sans sternum right over his scar and he shivered in anticipation. Just as quicky as she touched Sans she stopped and he groaned slightly and huffed at her but stayed still as she moved to red and bent to grab the hem of his shirt, her eyes focused on his and she let the smile reach them while offering a look of complete reassurance.

She spoke softly to Red knowing this may help a bit, “Come now, I know how tough that bark is, but you have still yet to show me the bite.” She heard the rumbling growl as he lifted his shirt hems and she let her hands fall away as he did. She let her gaze wander over his ribs as he did, taking note of the scars and groves along his frame. What was shocking to her though was that he was missing a rib, about third one down. She took her hand careful running it gently along his ribs, noticing that they are thick, much thicker than a humans’ but they were also noticeably thicker than even Sans. She smiled and ran finger tips over the rib that sat below the missing one, following the curve she walked around behind him and climbed onto the bed. She stood there and looked at the jagged bone where the clear snap to remove the rib had happened and she touched it gently. 

He flinched under her touch to his broken rib and looked down to the floor trying not to feel ashamed. Sans was looking him over a shocked expression held on his face, without thinking he reached a hand and touched the collarbone of the slightly larger with light grazing fingertips. At the Reds breath hitched and he groaned softly, his eyes turned to land on Sans before quickly turning away to the woman standing slightly behind him but leaning over his shoulder. 

She smiled at him and caressed his cheek softly before she kissed it and then turned her gaze too Sans who had stopped suddenly hand still in the air but his eyes looking to her. She smirked at him and then moved to sit on the bed behind them, they both turned to watch her recline on the bed and get comfortable before looking to each other slightly confused. She chuckled softly, “So I’m wrong then? You two feel nothing for each other?” 

They both blushed in response before fidgeting softly Red his fingers fiddling with the knee hem of his cargo shorts and Sans with his thumbs twiddling softly. She smiled at herself then spoke softly, “go ahead and explore each other, I’m still having trouble picking between you two.”

The two skeletons hesitated before suddenly Red turns and grabs the back of Sans skull bringing in for a kiss, clacking their teeth together. Sans hand flew instantly to the sternum of the other like he was going to push away, but he hesitated then wrapped his fingers around a rib thumb caressing the scarred bone of the other. 

Red parted his teeth and Charlie noticed a large red appendage come out to lick across Sans teeth, she smirked realizing he conjured a tongue. The other skeleton had formed one as well that stood out as royal blue, the two tongues met together and danced slightly fighting for dominance in a battle that was never truly won. She moved to her knees being careful of her sore leg and sat just behind them both, coming to about the shoulder of both of them. She chuckled softly before she traced fingers down the shoulder blades of each skeleton before pinching up each of their spines. They both moaned in response at the touched and she smiled as their kissing wavered for each moan, allowing one to take over the dominance for a period.  
\---000---  
Red was in heaven, after what seemed like she was just trying to make each of them feel ashamed from the way she spoke to them, to showing them they were being stupid and could be happy if they tried, to now where he was kissing his counter part like he had always dreamt about. He loved the feel of the blue magic on his red magic and the feel of finger bones on his ribs. But his desire grew as Charlie came behind them and started to touch each bone, he groaned in the mouth of the other and his hands moved, one too the waist of the human, running his fingers up and down her side while he repositioned himself on his knees, his other hand grabbing on to those pristine ribs and pulling the other closer to him with a growl. 

Sans responded to his growl with one of his own as both his hands flew to the scared skeleton and began touching all the spots that were sensitive on himself, just an instinct that his counterpart may have the same weakness as him. Stroking the inside of his floating ribs then moving to the pelvic arches that were peaking over top of his cargo shorts. Red started moaning louder now, muffled into Sans mouth at the pleasure coursing through him, his Red magic stirring slightly beneath those cargo shorts.

Charlie took advantage of his distracted stated and tugged on the collar pulling him from the kiss with Sans as she ran her own tongue over his teeth teasingly. He then leaned in returning her kiss easily dominating her tongue whilst still moaning from the touches. Sans smirked and took advantage leaning in and dragging his teeth along the exposed neck before licking over the scraps. 

Red now trembling from all the attention moaned deeply from the teeth scraping is neck bones, whilst the strain of his collar keeping his mouth occupied with the human tease. His bulge now pressing harshly into his shorts fabric, he groaned slightly at the feeling of fabric restraining him in such a way. 

Sans smirked at the feel of shorts tightening under his hands that were still caressing the barely visible pelvic bone. He decided to move now behind red and wrapped a leg on either side of Reds Pelvis now rested fully against his back with his sternum flush with Red spine. He shifted Charlie to straddle Red, she moved without much prodding and purposefully set herself atop his magic and shifted slightly pretending to get comfortable.

His groan was animalistic and strained, She pulled his collar again bringing his mouth back to hers while she gently teased finger tips of her other hand on the inner femur of Sans leg. Sans was now biting at the exposed throat and then licking where he bit, Reds moans deepening significantly at the teasing he was now getting. He groaned deeply and his hips bucked slightly into the human who chuckled softly into his mouth and bit his magic tongue as it snaked over, she pulled on the magic between her teeth teasing it slightly before she sucked on the tip of it and release it back to the owners mouth. She then leaned back, well aware of the shift against his now throbbing cock, to look into those red eyes that had hazed over and lidded. His hungry look gazing over her body but she didn’t allow him to pull her shirt up, instead she pulled his hands away and placed them on Sans femurs on either side of his. 

She spoke softly but the purr to her voice was very evident, “Sans, why don’t you hold him and I’ll fix this, before we have to go back to face your brother’s.” She smirked as Sans grabbed a hold of Reds wrists and pulled them behind is back whilst winking and then biting into his Scapula. He then growled, his chest vibrating through Reds spine as he moaned deeply. 

Red was shocked at them both working against him now, the biting on his scapula was pure ecstasy but then he felt the human no longer straddling him was unbuckling his pants, effectively freeing his throbbing erection. It was an impressive size, thick, bright red and about 10” itself. She smirked as she gently caressed her fingers up its length and then rubbed her thumb across the tip and over the opening. He moaned deeply and bucked his hips up to meet her hand and she smirked, “Can’t have you making all those noises someone might come in, given that they are all waiting for me to talk to you two.” She smirked and leaned over licking up his shaft, his breath hitching, and he bit his tongue trying to supress his moan. 

Sans smirked at Reds reactions holding both his wrists in one hand he shifted so he was leaning behind Red now. He leaned over and captured the other skeletons teeth in a moan and snaked his tongue to capture the red one again. His other hand moved down from Reds shoulders across his ribs and wrapped around the pulsing shaft of the other monster, teasing it in slow stroking motion. His moans being snuffed out by the blue tongue delving deeper into his mouth playing with the long red one. 

Charlie now looking up at both skeletons, both practically glowing with the flush that spread over each of their bones smiled. She then leaned down and started to lick and suck at the large cock in front of her. Swallowing his length as best she could while Sans teased the rest of his length with his fingers, she groaned on his length and let the vibrations cause the ripple of moans leaving Reds mouth to hitch. He was already riled up so it wasn’t a surprise to feel his hard length twitching under both their teasing she took the length in her mouth swallowing at it before pulling it up and letting the head leave her mouth with a pop.

Sans smiled at that and fell the magic barely holding one beneath his hand and he broke the kiss, “Well Red, cum for us baby,” he licked along his jawline and chuckled, “no use holding back now.” He spoke over the groan that left Reds throat at his words. 

Red was feeling completely overwhelmed from sensations but Sans words hit him hard, the groan that left his mouth at the immediate build up dissipated to a deep and long moan as Charlie then reach out and once more took his head in her mouth and swallowed. That was his final undoing, he released his load into her mouth as he gasped and felt Sans mouth cover his as the moan grew in volume once more. 

When finished the three collapsed on the bed momentarily, all panting, Red shorts still undone while he regains control of his magic after being tormented by both f them. She then rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand and smirked, “So do we understand that lying to me is never going to get off without a challenge.” She chuckled and both of the skeletons looked at her wide eyed before erupting into deep laughter.

“Holy Fuck, that was the best pun I have ever heard.” Red chuckled and smirked at her, “You are an amazing woman, don’t let my brother take you on any tours alright.” 

Sans looked completely at a loss for words but then something in what Red said threw him, “Charlie, please stay, I know I asked before but you cant go back to the surface from what you have half told us.” He sighed, “I know you are holding a lot of information back, but I don’t want you to be alone anymore. We will take care of you here.”

She groaned, “guys come on this was a fun afternoon.” She flopped back on the bed, “How do you expect a human to stay here? Monsters are going to notice; bad things are going to happen.” She was grumbling now. She rolled off the bed and got up to leave the room, “I can’t promise either of you anything, my future here is uncertain, but at least yours is going to be brighter.” She smiled and walked out the room closing the door on the two shocked skeletons who were now sitting upright and starting to get themselves put back together. She by passed everyone else and limped into the living room, grabbing a random bottle of alcohol and walking out the back door to sit on the porch.  
\---000---  
Edge seemed agitated after Charlie took the other two into he spare room, Stretch sighed at the tall angry skeleton and rolled his eyes. “Edge come to the kitchen okay, I wanna talk to you.” 

Edge looked up to Stretch with confusion on his face, “But what about Red.” His question was slightly hesitant, and it made Stretch smirk.

“Well he is in that room with Sans and Charlie, so its save to say he wont notice if you’re not hovering for two minutes.” He chuckled then motioned to the door. His posture a bit straighter now while he waited for tall, dark and edgey to walk through the door then followed him into the kitchen.

Edge grumbled and spun on stretch eyebrow raised slightly, “What is it pot head?” He stood arms crossed and red eyes holding the golden gaze of his counterpart.

Stretch studied those eyes for a moment, he noticed they were blank, guarded. It made him feel sad for the other monster, “I know he is your brother, but you need to relax, Red is safe and no one here wants to harm him. You are both safe here.” He sighed and took a step towards him, the other taking a step back at his advance. “You have to let Red find love, or he will be miserable.”

Edge growled, “We are never safe, not fully.” She raised an eye brown at the oldest of the skeletons and rolled his eye lights, “Red cannot find love, in our world if you love someone then you put them in danger.” 

Stretch raised an eyebrow and let out a slow whistle, “Well then I feel incredibly sad for you. You both deserve love, and happiness.” He looked back into those crimson eye lights and took another two steps forward, the other taking the same two steps back. “You never found someone you would open yourself up to for love?” He raised an eye brow, “No one you even would be happy to just sleep next too?” 

Edge flushed softly and faltered, “I-I am not able to have s-such luxuries.” He regained his composure, “I can never let my guard down, or Red will get hurt.” 

Stretch thought for a moment and a frown crept on his face, “Then you will just get hurt.” He watched the taller skeleton flinch slightly and try to gather himself. He took the final advancing step forwards, pinning Edge against the counter hands going to either side of the larger skeleton and gripping the counter. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” He spoke softly and leaned up connecting his teeth to Edges.

Edge froze, his cheeks flushed a deep crimson and his eyes going hazy. He sighed and returned the kiss for a few minutes before they broke apart. Stretch looked up at him with open adoration and Edges eyes held longing. “Why me?” He asked while gasping softly.

Stretch smirked, “I always enjoy a challenge.” He chuckled then gave another quick kiss to the seriously flushed skeleton before stalking out of the kitchen.

Edge leaned against the counter trying to compose himself, catching a glimpse of his blush in the reflection of the window he grumbled and forced the walls back up before leaving the kitchen in a pout. As he walked through the door the human pushed past him with a look of sadness and loneliness on her face. It was a look he himself had when he was alone and he faltered. He reached out to her for a moment before her face hardened into an emotionless mask as she caught sight of him. He watched her grab a bottle of fireball and stalk out the back door. He turned to the living room where Pap, Stretch and Blue were all sitting and looked with confusion, they all shrugged and watched their show more.  
\---000---  
Sans and Red looked at each other while they sat on the edge of the bed, both dressed now, neither of them knew what to do. Sans finally spoke, “We need to change her mind.” He spoke softly to his counterpart and sighed, “She will kill herself if she goes back.” 

Red sighed and grabbed Sans hand, “I know she will, we will figure it out. For our sake and hers.” He smiled and gave the other a small kiss before standing and stretching. “Besides anyone who can work us like that needs to be kept close.” He smirked and Sans returned the same smirk. “Lets go before Boss thinks somethings up.”

They walk out the door Sans slightly behind Red and Freeze to see Edge in front of it arms crossed and brow raised, “What did you two do?” He snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was a whole new writing style for me, Im not sure what you all will think but finally a little sexy times.


	6. take a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm fireball, drink of choice, but also fuzzy heads and lots of mistakes.

Sans and Reds eyes both widened at the thought of Edge knowing what just happened between the three of them. Red hesitated and looked at his feet a blush clear on his face as he fiddled with his hands behind his back.

Sans rolled his eyes and looked up to Edge, “Nothing, we were fighting, she scolded us…” He paused for a moment, “Called us stupid and then we wrestled. But after a while she finished that off and now we are calmed down enough to be civil.” He spoke the whole thing with his face grinning at his own little inside jokes.

Red was listening to Sans retell what happened in a manner that was quite possibly the most innocent way of putting it without lying. He was barely containing his small chuckles that he tried to pass off as faint coughs.

Edge looked furious and his hand shot to his forehead as he rubbed the brow bone, “No what did you two do to the human.” He said more as a statement than a question.

Red and Sans looked to each other concerned then to the floor, “We tried to talk her out of cliff hunting.” Red spoke but his voice was hard and he was angled to look down but with his eye lights slightly glancing up to glare at his brother. “To keep her from killing herself.”

Edge growled, “Sa… Red you know she cant stay, she is a human and she shouldn’t still be alive.” He tried to continue his menacing aura but suddenly Stretches hand was on his shoulder and the oldest of all of the skeletons sighed.

“Edge why don’t you sit down and let them come out into the living room.” He glanced at the aggressive version of him who was only slightly taller than him and fixed him with a hard stare, “Let Red try.” He spoke evenly.

Edge huffed and turned to walk annoyed to the living room and sitting down in one of the dining room chairs they had set up there so everyone could sit together. Red and Sans looked at Stretch with awe as he just shrugged and winked before stalking off to sit on the ground in front of Edge.

Sans saw that Blueberry was bring a variety of snacks and sandwiches to the coffee table for lunch, he sighed and touched Reds shoulder, “Go find her, Ill help Blue.” He spoke softly and all Red could do was look shocked for a moment before nodding. Sans smiled and squeezed his shoulder in affection before walking to help blue arrange the food so it would not fall as more plates were added to the small table.

\---000--- 

You sighed and took another long drink of the familiar, spicy liquid. The cinnamon leaving a warm tingling feeling down your throat that settled nicely in your stomach. You looked to the now half empty bottle and groaned, feeling fuzzy and slightly of center but still able to form coherent thoughts, you lifted the bottle one more before putting your chin on your knees as you curled up on the back porch. You had known these skeletons maybe 2 or 3, maybe it was 4 days, honestly, you cant really remember. You had nudged a relationship into place and somehow got yourself tangled in the middle of it, doing things you never imagined doing. 

It’s not that they were monsters, no, you didn’t even really notice that they were, you were already comfortable with them. Though you still struggled with Stretches knowing gaze and Edges hard edge (haha) they were both a little to close to figuring out your reason for your attempted suicide. All the skeletons in the house did make you feel comfortable though, like you found a family that actually cared. 

You growled, “Cant believe I did all of that,” then took another drink and reveled in the warmth of the liquid as you sat in the snow. “I am not that girl, what the fuck.” grumbling to yourself, you had never enjoyed any sexual activity. You always just felt obligated to follow societies standards and pressures to be sexually active, especially if in a relationship, but truthfully you hated it. You hated sex, the fact that you felt nothing during the act, the fact that it bored you enough that you could make a grocery list while performing, the very fact that it felt like a chore as much as being told to do the dishes and laundry by your parents just to earn the wifi password as a teenager. You always chalked it up to that first awful time she had done it, but then found some links about being asexual that she seemed to relate to more closely. After that stunt in the bedroom with the two skeletons that made you feel entirely safe. Now you were back to being confused about yourself again, you have no idea what is wrong with you and you feel just so lost.

You groaned and took another long drink from the bottle, you had noticed only about a quarter of the amber liquid left reflecting in the artificial light of the underground. You were used to drinking excessively, so you shrugged and then leaned your head forward letting your tangle of hair and dreads the right side of your head fall forward to cover your face as you heard the door open. 

Red had walked out and towards you, he crouched in front of you and carefully reached his hand out trying to lift your hair from your face to brush it out of the way so he could see your eyes. You closed them and looked away from him not really wanting to talk about this right now, he in response pulled his hand away and sat down across from you, one leg raised with his out stretched arm going to rest on the knee while the other supported him as his other leg slid out, his converse mere inched from your thigh. 

You glance up under your lashes noticing him watching you carefully but not sure what to do, he was completely lost at how to react to this situation and the discomfort was very present on his face. She sighed and took another half drink before he eyed the bottle and his eyes widened as he took it from you. He held it up and studied the almost empty large bottle then his gaze flicked to you with slight irritation. You held his gaze with a slight anger and hurt showing on your face, your mask not nearly held in place now that you were thoroughly wasted.

“Coome on Red, give it back.” You groaned out as you tried to lean forward and grab it, He growled in response and tossed the bottle across the porch with a crash as it smashed against the support post. You hissed slightly at him, “What the fuck Red.” 

He held your gaze and the anger on his face was clear, “So you just get drunk and give up, what the fuck are you trying to run from now.” He growled out at you, You were shocked, he usually comforted you but this was something new and your shock was clear on your face. He held his anger though not faltering once, “You don’t want to be here then go, but don’t make us happy then just kill yourself, because you will destroy a lot more than your life now.” 

Your scowl returned to you now full force, “YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT IM GOING THROUGH.” You scream and this time his anger did falter but he regained himself enough to challenge you with his eyes, “I cant talk about this but I cant make a life here, I can risk the pain it will cause when something goes wrong.” She more sobbed this time, “I don’t want to hurt anybody.”

Red moved slightly and kneeled infront of you now, “If you cant tell me I cant help you through it, but I can try to make you feel better.” He sighed, “We care what happens to you, despite what some of seem.” His gold tooth gleamed slightly, but then he growled, “You cant stay if your planning on leaving us all. I wont put the others through that type of pain.” He looked like he wanted to stay more but he just held your gaze for a moment before moving again to stand he started to the door then sighed and leaned his skull against the door before speaking softly, “Please consider it, We would do everything we could to help.” He then walked inside and left you to your drunken thoughts.

You growled and stood up, very unsteadily and turned as fast as you could without falling and with one final glance at the shattered bottle across the porch, you took off running. You don’t know where, you hadn’t actually been anywhere down here as you were unconscious then moved to Sans house. You ran, your pain forgotten in your inebriated state as you took off through the trees to what looked like a thick patch of fog. 

Your mind was blackening as you became more and more lost in your intoxication before you realised cold water was soaking up to your knees. You stopped and felt a wave of dizziness take over, you stumbled onto a patch of grass nearby with something blue and bright on it like a beacon of light. Falling to your knees you crawled past the light beacon thing and to the wall of the cave, you curled in on yourself and sobbed in the darkness of the corner. You didn’t know exactly what caused it but suddenly your past pains and your current ones mingled closely to trigger your breakdown.  
\---00---  
Sans looked up to see Red walked into the kitchen, hands deep in his pockets and a mixture of many different emotions on his face, anger, sadness, regret and hope. Sans looked shocked and then noticed the door shut with a click behind him, He looked up and locked eyelights with Sans before he averted them again and walked up to the room they usually shared being as they were used to the mess of Sans room. He kept his eyes on the ground as the others looked after him all confused expressions on their faces.

Sans looked torn, he shifted his eyes from the bedroom door to the back door and back trying to decide who to talk with. He looked around at the other confused skeletons and sighed rubbing the back of his skull, phalanges making a scraping noise as he did so. They all looked curiously to him for an explanation but he shrugged and sighed going to the bedroom door for now, He teleported directly inside his room and spotted his mirror on the bed sitting on the far edge and drinking a mustard bottle deeply. 

Reds eyes flicked over to the displacement of air as Sans ported in and then back to the floor, he didn’t want to talk about what had just happened and he felt incredibly guilty for what he said, he let his past mistakes get in the way of his judgement and lashed out. “get out Sans.” He spoke tersely with no real aggression behind it, more of a sad sigh.

Sans moved closer and sat next to Red but with a bit of space between them, they were new to getting along and showing emotions to each other, so he didn’t want to try anything to intimate just yet. “What happened Red, what did she say.” He didn’t look at the other but at his fidgeting phalanges on his metacarpals.

Red sighs, “She didn’t, I caught her with an almost empty bottle of fireball.” He stopped and glanced over at Sans look, there was shock written all over his face but a glint of understanding in his eye lights. “I go’ mad ‘n told ‘er ta leave if she jus’ wan’ed to go off ‘n try ‘gain.” His accent that he tried to hide now thick as he got more angry with himself. He didn’t dare glance over at Sans after hearing his breath stop for a moment. “I wan’ ‘er back but I thin’ I fucked up.” He spoke softly and gripped his femurs tightly his claw like phalanges drawing trickles of marrow now.

Sans looked over and sighed, he couldn’t fault him for what he did, he just moved and kneeled infront of Red grabbing his hands to stop the harm the other was causing himself. “Red we can try again with her but you need to calm down.” He tried to catch the red lights of the other but he averted his gaze quickly. “Or you could do what she did and give up.” He regretted what he said immediately but it was there now.

Red growled at him and turned his eye lights fixing them on Sans’ soft blue ones, “I will not do that again.” He didn’t pull his hands but he did tighten the grip on the other, Sans flinched. 

Sans knew a little about Reds past and his history of depression that was startlingly more severe than his own but only basics, he was lazy and sad due to resets, he was no longer motivated to do much, and that he would shut everyone out and blame it all on himself. Hearing him say those words though caused Sans more pain than he thought they would, maybe it was the new adoration or maybe the fact that Red was confirming what Sans assumed but it hurt.

“Lets go get our girl back, hey.” He smiled softly, “Lets try to fix this.” Red just relaxed slightly and nodded moving to stand.  
\---000---  
Hours went passed and the two were getting worried as they checked all of Snowdin, the area by the ruins and most of waterfall. They couldn’t find Charlie anywhere and it was unsettling to both of them, Red especially after what he said his guilt was growing deeply. They were screaming her name and walking through the paths of Waterfall now, they were worried.

You stirred slightly from your drunken sleep after crying for so long, eyes fluttering too a noise that you groaned about softly, You tried to sit up but that dizzying feeling was still ever present. So you opened your mouth to find that your crying plus the after taste of alcohol had caused your voice to give out, You panicked slightly but could barely move. The pain in your leg becoming more apparent after running on the almost healed damage for so long, your mind still swimming from the almost full 2/6 you had drank of whiskey and now your voice not responding. You leaned heavily against the damp wall trying to find a way to get their attention but there was nothing around you to use.

The two skeletons kept searching the area, eye lights peeled for any hint of anything, both their faces had lost all trace of their grins and they looked like they were about to cry. You thought for a moment before weakly untying your shoe and pulling it off your sore leg, a shot of pain flying through your eg made you slam back into the wall in silent agony, now worsening your dizzy feeling. You took the shoe and banged it against the wall a couple of times to try to get the noise loud enough to hear, but even that seemed muted. You felt like crying but it seems your break down dried you out.

You saw a glint of red and blue as eyelights scanned the room you were in but your all black clothing now hindering you as their gazes passed right by you without noticing. You wanted to scream but couldn’t, finally you thought quickly and threw your shoe hard out towards the entrance, the shoe hitting the water you had crawled out of with an aggressive splash and you waited hoping they had heard you.

The giant floating canine looking skull with a blue hue and a matching one but with sharper more agressive features in a red hue round back into your room. Your heart sank, they were not what you were hoping to attract the attention of and you would be screaming if you could. You tried to push yourself further into the corner and hide yourself but the wall behind you a further reminder you were trapped. You watched as they came closer to you mouths opened and orbs of light building in their maws.

You couldn’t help but hope Red and Sans would save you from something you would have embraced mere days ago. A static sound of the two charging their attacks took over your senses and you find yourself tense and holding your head with eyes closed trying to scream. Then suddenly from behind your eyelids saw a flash of light and braced yourself for whatever came next.  
\---000---  
Red and Sans now on edge after searching for so long with no trace didn’t notice the bundle curled up in the corner of the small dark room that had a small bank on the other side of the narrow pool. As they kept walking they thought they could make out a tapping sound and looked to each other. Dim red eyelights meeting faded blue ones they nodded. Then a small splash from that room came and they both startled, without even looking at each other they had raised opposite hands and summoned their blasters. They sent them back to the room to scout, when they went inside they knew something was there, they each summoned a bone attack and made there way in behind their blaster who were charging now.

As they finally enter the lights the beasts were about to release a beam when suddenly Red spotted her first and pushed his blaster into sans, each fired their shots at the ceiling as Red ran forward. Sans was shocked by Red’s sudden outburst to the blasters until he saw her too, his heart sinking at the sight of you. He ran over and both Skele’s crossed the small pond to you, Sans crouched down to check you over as you shuddered softly, eyes unwilling to open to reality. 

“Charlie, are you alright?” Sans asked noticing you not moving or responding to the sounds around you. 

You heard a sound but it was distorted, after the blast everything was ringing in your ears, you couldn’t open your eyes, afraid of what you may see there. You were shivering, not sure if it was from pain, fear or cold but it was violent and caused your muscles to ache more. How were your muscles aching, you were dead, some bright light and coldness had enveloped you, you had to be dead right. 

Sans touched your previously injured leg and instantly tried to unbend it, he was shocked to find that he couldn’t get the muscles to budge. That wasn’t a good sign, he tilted your chin so that he could look over your face and head for any injury he saw none but open lifting your eyelids saw the hazy and faded look in your usually bright iris’s and panicked. 

“Red we need to get her home.” Sans held his gaze for a moment noticing the guilt and panic there and sighed, “Please go clean our bed and grab warm towels and water, I will teleport her over to the bed.”

Red stood holding Sans look but his mind was reeling at the possibilities of what could have happened, Then the words registered, he nodded slowly and ported out to do as he was asked. 

Sans turned back to you and sighed, “Come on kiddo we can’t keep making a habit of me carrying you to fix ya up.” He spoke wondering if your mind was even registering what he was saying. He carefully lifted you bridal style and ported to his newly cleaned off bed and put you down. He glanced at the table to find the warm damp rags and smiled softly before grabbing one and gently wiping it over your face.

 

You felt something warm touching you, trying to move your leg, your head was screaming but the sound would not follow. Then to look over your face, when your eye lid was lifted you saw grey with some red and blue blobs but they were gone as he let your lid fall. You heard something but your head seemed like it was underwater, so you just ignored it, ‘drowning could be peaceful,’ you thought slightly alarmed at how well you were accepting the fate of death. Soon you felt like you were being lifted and you wondered if this was the final step, suddenly you were lowered again onto something gentle, your head being pressed with something warm.

Sans studied your face while he wiped you up, he can tell you had been crying by how red and puffy your eyes were. He cleared away all the crusted tears and dirt from the pond away from you, while he cleaned you Red had come back into the room and sat in the chair Sans had occupied last time you were unconscious. Sans could feel the guilt pouring off Red and sighed softly, “Red come on, this isn’t your fault.” Sans moved the warm clothes to around the sore stiff leg that was bent out to one side of the mattress, hoping to release some muscle tension from it.

Red startled but his eyes never left your face, he was so worried, “I told her to do this, I pushed her to run.” He grumbled he was mentally destroying himself over what was merely one comment out of anger that probably had nothing to do with her condition, but man did he still jump on the opportunity to blame himself.

Sans got up from next to you to gather some clean clothes for us all since we all ended up in pond water. He grabbed a pair of baggy black sweats for you from the drawers, then grabbed two pairs of black shorts for himself and Red. He also picked up three black undershirts and put yours and his on the bed while walking the other set to Red. He touched Reds shoulder softly and smiled eyes filled with as much affection as he can muster. 

“Charlie will be fine, and I don’t blame you at all. She was drunk you don’t know what crazy inner story was going through her head.” He paused considering for a moment, “We both know she is hiding some shit, she probably went to go think and got lost.” He looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning to place a careful clack of teeth against the others head.

Red sighed and looked at the clothes, he was trying to listen to Sans very reasonable explanation but he just felt to much guilt. Then he startled at the kiss, after missing the looks of affection from simply refusing to lift his head, and look up at his counter part. Shock written al over his face, he nodded slightly, “How long is she gunna be out?” 

Sans shrugged, “probably a few more hours, lets get dressed and join the others in the movie marathon downstairs.” He smile reassuringly, he refused to show any fake emotions with Red being very sensitive right now. 

Red had nodded and the both got changed in silence, then Red shocked Sans by crouching next to you and taking off your remaining shoe, removing your socks and really wet bottoms and putting the soft warm sweatpants on. He had completely, almost, ignored your black and purple lacy underwear as he got your clean warm clothes on but the blush was there, giving him away to those who saw it.

Sans got changed and then touched Reds shoulder, he in turn laid his hand on Sans hand and looked up smiling softly. “Alright lets go, before Boss ggets mad.” 

Sans smiled and was about to leave but Red caught his arm and pulled him into a hug and pressed his teeth to his opposite in a soft and gentle kiss whilst sliding his hand down and capturing the others. They broke apart after a few moments and just smiled at each other eyes fixed on one another, then they both dropped hands and wearing matching clothes made their was to the living room, neither saying anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised after that i changed perspective to first person for Charlie in this chapter, and I will probably continue to write more in this perspective.


	7. Chapter 7 - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit deeper, soon there will be fluff and smut but for now all my angst is over flowing.
> 
> Also there may or may not be some wierd ass descriptors used in this chapter.
> 
> Trigger warning skip to end notes to see what they include.

The two Sans made there way downstairs to see Edge and Stretch arguing about something, and Blueberry there obviously trying to clam the situation. Papyrus how ever was on the couch, head in hand and a look of defeat in his eyes as he looked at the ground.

“SHE SHOULDN’T BE HERE, SHE IS A WASTE OF FUCKING SPACE AND JUST KEEPS CAUSING MORE TROUBLE.” Edge was furious, Stretch looked annoyed at the taller but younger monster.

“She is injured and being cared for, this is not our place to judge anyone.” Stretch sighed in response.

“RED LEFT TO CHECK ON HER WHILE SHE WAS DRINKING AND HAS BEEN WEIRD SINCE THEN.” He growled and had some very aggressive hand gestures to go with it. “SHE ISNT GOOD FOR HIM, HE IS JUST GUNNA GET HURT.”

“Edge, Stretch stop. Your going to do something you will regret.” Blue interjects firmly. 

Stretch rolled his eyes, “Come on Edge, When will you let your brother be happy.” Edge flinched at the words but growled, stretch ignored him and continued, “this isn’t your world and this isn’t your decision. Stop holding your brother back.”

Red watching from the top step, hands clenched just growled. A deep throaty and loud growl that seemed to catch everyone’s attention and suddenly all eyes looked to the floor in embarrassment. The anger behind the growl was radiating waves of magic over everyone, his words cut deeply through the power, “THIS IS NONE OF ANYONES BUSINESS, I AM NOT FRAGILE AND I DO NOT CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK.” His eye lights settled on his brother, “stop interfering.” 

Edge flinched at his older brothers display, Red didn’t show his emotions often, and he never showed his rage, Edge was worried but his words hurt more than he cared to admit.

Sans stood behind Red shifting slightly, unsure how to react, He knew Red didn’t like to throw his magic around, he also never scolds his brother. On the other hand what they had walked into had angered himself aswell. He flashes a glare onto the others before discreetly putting a gentle touch to Red’s back to comfort him. He poured out a wave of reassurance that was only big enough to reach Red and saw his shoulders visibly slump slightly.

Blueberry looked nervous and was fidgeting, he started to pull on his blue scarf and bit on his boney lip. He glanced up to Red then sighed, “I need to get some air, Im sorry Red.” He spoke softly and took off out the door. 

Stretch was shocked with his brothers disappearance, Papyrus had also stood and watched the small one run out the door with a confused look. Then Pap looked up and sighed, “Edge lets go try making some new desert, see if we can concur a chocolate pudding pie.” 

Edge nodded and reluctantly followed Pap to the kitchen where he could focus on a task to calm his anger. Stretch now sat on the couch head in hands in much the same position Papy was in moments ago, It was one of those times that reminded them, he may have a Sans personality but he was still a Papyrus. Sighing he looked up too the others and bit the bullet so to speak, “Sorry Red, I didn’t mean to start a fight with your brother, I just want everyone to be happy.”

Red watched them all disperse and his magic relaxed, he was now exhausted, but Sans magic was soothing and keeping him alert as they made their was down stairs to the couch. “’s fine, jus’ tired of e’ryone treatin’ me like im fragile ‘nd shit.” He grumbled softly. “I know I have the lowest health and that I have been the closest to dustin’ myself time ‘nd time again,” He paused and looked back to the door he had just left where Charlie was now resting. “But I am tired of the tip toein, She gets me and she doesn’ treat me different.” He looked down. Sans had sat on the couch and Red too tired to care flopped down and leaned against sans on the couch. It wasn’t a position new to them, the three of them fell asleep like this together all the time, only now he felt comfort from the touch and it made him happier.

Stretch nodded, “She is like you a lot Red, but there is something deeper and darker lurking there.” He looks over to Red who was watching Stretch carefully incase he tries to say anything stupid. “She has a deeper sadness that I am afraid none of us will ever feel. But I need her to confirm it, I can’t just out right ask it will be a difficult topic.” 

Red nodded, “I can try ‘n talk to her, I wan’ her to be happy.” He looked over to Sans, “Will ya help me?”

Sans smiled and nodded, “Sure bud, Ill help. Will be nice if we can get her too stay.”

\---000---

After a few hours have passed Sans was holding a sleeping Red on the couch whilst Stretch had gone to Paps room to take a nap. Pap and Edge had been in the kitchen arguing the entire time they cooked together.

“This needs more milk,”  
“Don’t drown the chocolate.”  
“Quite grabbing the flour.” 

It was a common occurrence and Sans had ended up just tuning it out whilst gently stroking reds skull while he slept. His smile was soft and genuine as he watched his counterpart relax in his arm, Traces of his soothing magic still ghosting his fingers as he stroked him. He had never imagined him and Red would ever be close, he did dream about it enough, but never thought it would happen for real. He glanced around the room and saw no one so he bent over the slightly larger skeleton and gave him a gentle clack to the top of his head, smiling even bigger than before. 

From upstairs Sans could hear rustling around and figured Charlie is probably up by now, He sighed softly before turning and putting a careful kiss to the skeletons mouth, effectively causing him to wake up with a slightly distressed muffled noise before he focused and realised what was happening.

Red happily returned the kiss after a moment then sat up, “Well tha’ was unexpected.” He stretched out a bit then looked to the other skeleton, “Whats with the wake up?” He raised a confused eyebrow at the other who shrugged with a smirk.

“Charlie is moving around, we should probably go talk to her.” Sans blushed softly, “Try to figure some things out.” 

Red looked up to the door and then to his hands, inspecting every scar like they were something he hadn’t bore since childhood. “ight, if ya think ‘s time.” He muttered gently, still abit sour after what he had said to her that morning. 

Sans touched his shoulder and offered a gentle smile, “Lets go make sure that our girl doesn’t plan to leave again.” He smiled at Red who returned it and nodded slightly.

They both stood and made there way upstairs to where even more movement was muffled behind the door to Sans room.

\---000---

She woke up with a groan, her everything hurts, she looked around and tried to recap the day. She vaguely remembers talking to Sans and Red, then a bottle smashing. Eyes widen with realization, “Shit I gave Red head then got severely drunk afterwards.” Isnt that the wrong order to do those things. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, then remembered the fight and taking off running. “Thats why everything fuckin’ hurts.” She muttered to herself.

She tried to remember something else but just remembered a bright light and then nothing, She sat up and tried flexing the muscles in her legs, They were screaming at her but they weren’t wet or cold so that was a plus. Wait, my pants are different. She sighed, “They at least put me in clean clothes.” She sighed and leaned to try and stand, every muscle begging her not to, the healed break making that leg the loudest, but she rose and groaned deeply.

The flash of brightness clouded her mind again then the image of to large heads, she gasped, “Shit,” she looked around Sans room, “Im not dead? How?” she started the agonizing pacing of the room, testing the limits of her muscles as she tried to get them to relax more, “Did Sans find me, or Red.” She groaned, he wouldn’t look he wants you to leave. Her hand met her reluctant face in yet another reunion, it was just to much of a coincidence to keep running into each other. “Why do I even want to leave?” She sighed and caught a glimpse of her scarred wrist admist her face palm, “Right, I guess… but I could be happy right.” She muttered to herself before stumbling on the healed break and grabbing the dresser for balance. 

She never heard the approaching footsteps as she kept stumbling around the very messy room, her legs giving more and more aggressive comments about their state, before she collapsed to her knees in the middle of the room. “Ahh…. Fuck.” She growled out, “Why am I letting them heal me if I just want to die.” She ground her teeth down as she looked to the floor with anger, hurt and confusion, as If ithad caused all her grief.

She didn’t notice the door open or two bodies rush in to get her too her feet. She just noticed the pain shoot through her legs at trying to re-establish weight in them. She bit her lip hard to hold back the scream of pain as her eyed tightly closed, tears welling the inside corners and spilling over her cheeks. She was then picked up bridal style and carried to the bed, but instead of being placed down, she was curled up into someones lap leaning against them. 

“Hey Sweetheart, you aight?” the voice of Reds accent came, his speech focused as he tried to use every sound of the word instead of the broken version he had adapted. He watched her close, red eyelights scanning over her small frame. 

Next to them the bed shifted as another body joined them, She glanced over and saw the blue tell tale sweater of Sans and sighed softly curling up into the hold of Red. “Im sorry, “ she muttered softly. The two skeletons didn’t say anything, just waited patiently for her to talk to them if she wanted to discuss anything.

She thought this over for a while and glanced between the two she was close to. She has no idea how she got so close to someone so fast, and here it was happening with the lot of them. She doesn’t trust most people, but these skeletons she already knows will do anything to help. She looked into Reds eyelights and saw the hurt, the relief and the sadness in them, they were just like hers reflected. “I have been alone for a couple of years now, my dad has his new girlfriend, My mom remarried and moved back to the country she was born, my sister became and addict, lost her kids to their fathers.” She spat out, “3 kids 3 different fathers. She will have sex with anyone.” Then sighed and shifted in Red’s lap to be able to look at both of them. 

“I however had someone we fought constantly, I only went out with him because my previous boyfriend had sex with my sister, I just broke up with him and sought comfort.” She continued on, “I had just broken up with him since I was working 3 jobs while he played video games all day then didn’t help with any chores. I had enough, but as it turns out our 6 months together created a child.” She saw both skeletons shocked faces and looked away sadly. “She was born in October, a healthy baby girl, nothing wrong that could be seen. I was so happy, my world was complete and all I needed was her.” A small smile spread on her face as she hesitated.

Sans looked to Red who looked confused and shocked still then back to her. “What happened to her?” He asked quietly, he was curious about how someone who had so much love for something could be so broken.

She didn’t look up, she fiddled with her fingers chewing on her lip to where it had split in her worrying. She just sighed softly, “It was the day before Christmas, the whole family had gathered to celebrate, so we could all wake up the next morning together.” She flinched slightly before curling up more in Reds lap, his grasp on her tightened, he looked down on her with concern and she could feel his tension. “We had all sat down for a quick drink and some card games before we all went to bed to prepare for the busy day, I looked down and there was this 2-month-old curled in my arms, but her face was blue.” I choked on a soft sob, tears flowing freely, “My aunt who was a nurse came to help but we couldn’t get her to breath, she just died, in my arms and I didn’t even know it was happening.” Sans and Red both flinched, Sans looking at the floor now, fiddling with his own phalanges.

Red however nuzzled into her messy hair and hugged her closer to him. She clutched onto him and put her head into his ribs softly before continuing, “The doctor explained that she had a hole in her throat, on that cause her to be completely incapable of getting oxygen through her nose, so when she led down and her tongue had closed over her throat she just stopped breathing. Being only two months old the doctor said that they didn’t have the instinct to thrash around so I couldn’t have spotted it any earlier.” She sobbed once more, “Suddenly I lost my whole world and my family split up. I was still with the father but he blamed me everyday for not noticing, I gave up everything and started walking up to the mountains, to the one place I knew I could vanish.” She cried gently into Red’s ribs as red just continued to nuzzle her and hold her. 

Sans was unsure what to do in any case and just gently caressed her back like he was doing to Red earlier, allowing some comforting magic to slip through his finger tips. She shuddered softly and leaned into both of their touches, “I don’t want to feel like this anymore, I can’t be sad anymore.” 

Sans sighed, “You’re always going to be sad for this, just eventually it will be a lessened sadness, one that will be like a memory amidst all your happiness.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead, “But first you must allow yourself to heal or it will never become tolerable.” Reds eyelights peered over her head and found San’s eyelights, they were filled with worry, sadness and fear. He had tried to run from less than this, his fear was mirrored by Sans, but he pushed on, “let us help you find happiness again, not to forget your daughter, but to cherish the memory of her.” He put on a comforting smile as he tilted her chin up, “Please let us try princess.” 

She couldn’t focus through the tears but could see the blue glow of his eyes through the blur and held back a sob, “I don’t want to get in the way of everyone, I don’t know if I can even be happy again.” 

Red finally spoke his voice vibrating against her side through his ribs, it was strained with emotion, but he pushed through, “Sweetheart, let us try, please.” He looked down to her and smiled, “We care bout ya, let us make you happy again.”

She looked up into the Red orbs that have done nothing but comfort her since she fell here, she couldn’t help the small sob that escaped as she nodded slightly, “If you want to.” She paused, “I thought you wanted me gone.” She spoke with a shaky breath.

He sighed and nuzzled her head kissing her at the same time, “Never Sweetheart, just didn’t like seeing you make the same mistakes I have made in the past.” 

She nodded slightly, “alright, but we need to help everyone here be happy, will ya help me Red?” she looked up at him and he gave a quick nod and smiled at her. 

“Alright doll,” He chuckled, “now shall we join the others or talk about how that underwear of yours makes us happy.”

She hit him in the ribs lightly, “Take me to the couch, I miss the others.” She grumbled as Red laughed and Sans blushed a bright blue while chuckling.

Red stood carefully and smiled, “As you wish my lady.” He chuckled and carried her downstairs setting her again in his lap on the couch. He held her close to him refusing to let her go anytime soon in fear that she would leave again. 

Sans caught Stretch by the arm on the way down and motioned him to join outside for a smoke, Sans really needed one right now, the tall skeleton immediately agreed and both of them disappeared out to the front porch to smoke.

She noticed Sans leave and looked up to Red, “I need your help doing something that Sans won’t approve of.”

Red just looked down at her, confusion written all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning talking about loss of a child in slight detail.


	8. Chapter  - Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a spur of the moment chapter that contains smut so it you are not of legal age to read this chapter then please refrain from reading past the smut warning. 
> 
> Lets have a bit of fun tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut in this chapter, new to writing smut so tell me what you think.

She woke up curled in Red’s lap, she made sure to not move to much as she shifted to look up at his face. He was sleeping and looked peaceful at the moment his features soft, his eyelids and mouth closed, which was still a confusing concept for her. She reached up gently and caressed the side of his face, the bone feeling soft under her hands. 

He seemed to instinctively lean into the caress in his sleep and had begun purring. She smiled at the display and then looked around to see they were still on the couch and alone, it seemed like it was probably the middle of the night right now and she sighed, “You should be comfortable in bed.” She huffed looking back up to the big skeleton that protectively held onto her even in her sleep.

She knew after he had found out that it would be unlikely he would leave her alone for long now, and was actually surprised to not find Sans nearby but didn’t let it bother her. She leaned against Red’s chest and gripped him closer to her as she decided to try and fall back to sleep.

Just when she had almost fallen back to sleep The front door opened and closed, Charlie sat up slowly as not to bother Red and smirked. “Hey Blueberry, have fun tonight?” She whispered but there was a teasing nature to her voice.

He jumped but then his smile spread over his bright blue face, “Of course, I went to pick flowers and saw two butterflies.” His voice was completely normal in its young and happy lilt but his eyes held so much mischief there. “I was about to grab a glass of warm milk, do you want to join me?” He asked softly.

She looked at Red then back to Blue and nodded, Charlie carefully extracted herself from the larger ones protective grasp and put her barefeet to the cold floor. She was still a bit unsteady from the muscle strain from before but she managed to stand and walk over to Blueberry before accepting his hand and following him into the kitchen. He sat her down on the stool but the breakfast nook and then went to the fridge to grab baileys. He flashed her a small smile before turning the stove on to make hot chocolate.

“Hmmm Blue, you treat me like this and I may have to steal you from the flowers and butterflies you keep sneaking out to see.” She leaned her chin on her hands, blue/green eyes staring into his Blue stars as his smile flicked to something more dangerous.

“Well sweetie, as much as I’d love to have you to myself, my flower may show their thorns if they knew I was neglecting them.” He took a few steps towards her, his small stature not reducing the predatory look he had about him as he leaned over the breakfast nook and had his face mere inches from hers, “Plus what would Red and Sans do? They certainly enjoyed your company the other day.”

She faltered at that and a blush crept to her cheeks as her smile grew knowingly, “Hmm, shouldn’t surprise me that you picked up on that.” She lazily reached out caressing between his radius and ulna with the tips of her fingernails. “What no one knows wont hurt them will it Blue?” She whispered next to his skull before turning her head and kissing the corner of his jaw.

“hnn, Charlie you are quite impressive.” He groaned, before pulling away to return to the boiling milk on the stove adding chocolate and baileys to the almost frothing milk. He glanced back to her with a smirk, “I don’t think you could handle my enthusiasm in the flower field love.” He chuckled before grabbing some mugs from the cupboard and pouring the milk. “Besides, you would have to share, and I’m not sure my nightshade is ready to share with an Iris like you.” He came back over with hit chocolates in hand.

She smirked, “Always up for a challenge little Blue.” Gazing over his phalanges before taking the mug and blowing carefully, “I can keep your secret nightshade just as busy as I do with you. I will leave that descision to you two though.” She winked before drinking from the mug. 

He let out a small groan before caressing up her her arm and brushing her hair from her face behind her heavily pierced ear. Gently his fingers ran down the collection of silver piercings decorating her ear before he leaned in and nipped her neck a little, “I’ll hold you to that promise, my flower.” He chuckled softly and her slight gasp.

“Blue, What Are You Doing?” Sans voice rang out through the quiet of the kitchen causing them both to jump and pull away. His voice was thick with anger, and his eye flared deep blue with and almost smoke like pattern.

“MWEH, JUST TELLING CHARLIE ABOUT THE FLOWERS AND BUTTERFLIES I WAS CHASING OVER SOME COCOA.” He recovered quickly with his usual childlike behavior.

She snickered at that and looked up to Sans, “Problem love?” She asked casual with a hint of teasing in her voice which rewarded her a strangled growl from said skeleton. He looked between anger and caution, “I recall you were not here either, so where did you sneak off too?” She asked before getting back to her feet and stalking over to him, The smell of alcohol getting thicker the closer she got. 

His anger disappeared as he watched her approach hungrily, licking over his teeth, “No where sweetheart, just went for a walk.” He reached out and took her in his arms as she got closer and pulled her into him.

She smirked, “hmm smells like you walked into through a creek of liquor.” She reached up to caress his face and his face went deep blue under her fingers as he purred into her touch, “That’s not good Sans, you shouldn’t weaken you sense around me,” She brushed her lips against the hard bone of his own and smirked as she then pulled out of his reach. His following groan and frustration clear causing a small snicker to come from behind her, she knew Blue was enjoying her toying with him. 

He reached out for her again and smiled, “Come on hun, not all of my sense are dulled, I still have full control of my magic.” He smirked at her and this time pulled her flush to his chest.

“Hmmm, prove it hun.” She challenged, and he growled bending to take to her mouth with his. She returned the kiss and shot a wink over to Blue who had sauntered past them out of the kitchen to presumably go to bed. She deepened the kiss slightly to pull back again and this time danced out of his grasp and out the door to the living room. “Wake your boyfriend, spend time with him instead.” She smirked and once again Sans face darkened as his gaze flicked over to the still sleeping form of Red.

He growled at her before passing her and walking casually past to crouch between Red’s legs. Gripping the slightly larger skeletons Femurs, leaning up he clacked his mouth to the slowly stirring mouth of Red. Licking his tongue over the others teeth causing a groan and Red to part his mouth in confused but happy anticipation at the tingle of San’s magic. 

She smirked and slowly walked up to Sans room where Stretch was presumably sleeping. Edge, Papy, and now Blue in Papyrus’s room for the night. “You should probably take it into the spare room, unless you want the early risers to catch you in the morning.” She smirked as the Two others jumped at her words, both looked at her with hooded and hazy eyelights, blushes on both their cheeks. They looked to each other before one or both activated their magic and teleported to another room.

She opened Sans bedroom door to find Stretch sitting on the bed smoking a cigarette, she sighed and closed the door sitting next to him on the bed and held her hand out. He glanced at her and immediately passed her the smoke which she inhaled deeply and passed back, “What’s buggin’ ya Stretch?” She asked softly.

He watched her carefully, he always did like she was fragile, “Sans mentioned what happened to you. He didn’t tell anyone else….” He paused and inhaled the cigarette again, the smoke seeping out from his shirt and between his teeth as he spoke, “I sensed something was deeply wrong so I asked him.”

She looked at him and shrugged, “Im okay, working through it slowly.” She smiles softly laying her head on her knees as she took the smoke again and inhaled holding it for a moment before exhaling it out and up into her nose at the same time. She spoke softly with a touch of sadness and a small amount of relief, “You all help a lot actually. Being with you all is like having a family again.” She smiled and looked at her scarred wrist, “It’s nice to feel wanted by somebody again.” 

He nodded slightly and draped an arm around her shoulder, “Don’t worry hun, nothing will happen to you anymore. We all have your back.” He leaned in to a slight hug and smiled, “Even Edge, he does care, he may not show it but he would have killed you if he didn’t.” He smirked, “I think he finds you fascinating, fearless against him and keeping Red inline… No one has been able to do that like you can, Its amazing being so small and squishy.” He pinched her belly roll but in a playful way and she just laughed and elbowed him lightly.

“Hows that whole thing going?.. You and Edge?” She asked carefully, He didn’t seem phased much and shrugged. 

“You’re quite perceptive, that’s dangerous.” He smirked, “I cornered him while you were talking with Red and Sans, kissed him against the counter but he is still very withdrawn, I think he is worried about you with Red.” He chuckled, “Thinks your going to destroy his brother.” 

She chuckled, “Good on ya Stretch, play dominance, he seems like the type to enjoy it.” She sighed, “His brother is stronger than everyone thinks, its cruel he’s treated so fragile, I know I hate it.” She leaned into Stretch and let her head rest on his chest as he reclined against the wall, “You focus on Edge and your relationship, I will build up Reds confidence.” She remembered how she left him and smirked, “I suspect he will be in a better mood tomorrow anyways.” 

Stretch looked down at her and smirked like he could read her mind, “Thank you Charlie.” He said softly before pulling her in close so she could fall asleep in his lap like she always did with one of skeletons.

\---000--- Smutty Smut Smut ----000----

Sans had teleported them immediately into the spare room and they landed on the bed Sans now straddling Red as he fell to lay down on his back. Reds eye lit up and his hand flew to the door causing the lock to engage before he growled deeply and grabbed Sans shirt collar and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Sans happily returned the kiss his tongue immediately seeking the Red ones thicker and longer one, The dance of dominance starting with the tongue quickly escalated as Reds leg wrapped around Sans pulling him off balance and flipping them so He was now on top pelvis pressed into the other and on leg between both of sans. He pulled back eyes heavy with lust and something predatory, His sharpened teeth grazing Sans jaw slightly as Red growled deeply in his chest. 

Sans gasped at the show of dominance by the other, his pelvis arched up to the others in reponse and they both groaned slightly on the friction. He immediately reached out and grabbed the edge of Reds coat and pulled it back off his shoulders and slid down his arms before chucking it to the floor.

Red grabbed the hem of Sans shirt and sweater at the same time and lifted the slightly smaller skeletons torso from the bed to in one motion pull both articles off the other skeleton leaving his rib cage bare to the other. He growled in response and smirked before leaning and tracing his tongue over the others sternum causing Sans to moan, hand flying to his mouth to bite down and muffle his reaction. Red let out a soft growl which was followed by him grabbing Sans hands and pinning them above his head, He looked over Him and smiled, “This time, Im in Charge.” He smirked before biting down onto Sans Clavicle just enough to puncture slightly and leave a bruise but not draw marrow. 

Sans moaned and bucked his pelvis up to Red his deep blue eyelights blown wide in shock and arousal, “Mmm Red, please.” 

Red was running his claws of his free hand gently down the exposed ribs while sitting up as much as he could while holding Sans hand down. He then reached to his own belt undid the buckle and slid one of the chains off it, the with reached up and slid the chain through the radius and ulna on both Sans arms and looped the chain to seal the wrists together, then used the rest of the chain to loop around the metal bed post and snap back to the clasp by his wrists. For a moment he glanced down at Sans and his eyes softened to check that this was okay. 

Sans looked up to his wrists and tugged slightly testing them out, the didn’t hurt him just kept him restrained so he looked to Red and smirked before grinding his pelvis up toward the other again, managing a needy groan to slip from Reds mouth before he bent down and capture Sans mouth in a deep and needy kiss.

Red leaned over Sans hands both free pulled on his floating ribs and tugged him down so the chain was taught while holding him, He groaned at the use of force. Then moved his hands lower and started to slide Sans basket ball shorts down, using one arm to lift the others pelvis he slid them off and tossed them to the corner of the room so he was now exposed beneath him. The blue glow now very present and unformed at his pelvis Red bit down on Sans tongue slightly as he grabbed the pelvic arches with both hands and ran if thumbs over the bone. 

Sans moaned into the others mouth, his pelvis trying to move to the others touch but unable to move now that Red was holding it in place. He hiss as Red pulled more on his tongue before letting it go and pulling away to nip at his jaw, slowly moving towards his neck, leaving small bites where he went, careful not to puncture the bone in the exposed areas. 

Red smirked and slide his hands along the pelvis moving his thumbs in circles as he went, teasing Sans and gently ghosting his sensitive magic forming there with his knuckles. He then move a finger to touch the magic directly trying to coax it to take form, the blue leaving a slight tingling sensation as Sans moanand writhed beneath him.

“Please Red, Hnngh, Please more.” He moaned helplessly as he was tease and caressed. Red now biting and licking over each rib as he made his way, his fingers working the magic as it started to form a dripping mound beneath them.

He bit down on one of Sans floating ribs as the the magic finally form a pussy and his fingers teasing him before slipped easily into the newly formed magic. The moan that escaped Sans mouth was music to his ears and he gently pulled his fingers out and slid them back in slowlyto see what other delicious noises he could pull from the helpless skeleton beneath him.

“Ahh… Red… Please….” He was gasping and moaning at the teasing, his body trying to buck into Reds fingers. 

Red kept him pinned though and smirked, gold tooth gleaming in the light of Sans ow blue eye lightls before he closed his lids and tilted his head back in a deep moan as Reds thumb pressed down onto the others clit. 

“MMMmm Sansy you sound so good.” He purred, “Lets see if we can make you scream shall we.” He growled the last part before lowering himself more and licking his thick Red tongue from the bottom to the top of his dripping slit before pressing into the clit.

Sans hips bucked up into Reds face as he let out a deep and desperate moan, the chains holding him from pressing further towards his face.

Red chuckled softly mere centimeters from his arousal and spoke breathily against him, “You taste so good Sansy, mmm” The hot breath causing Sans to shiver and whine, Red then moved quickly plunging his tongue deep into the other. Back arched and pelvis now being held down again by Reds strong hands, Bright thick red tongue filling him and moving along the top of his inner walls seeking purchase.

Sans was groaning and fighting the restraints to grab the back of Reds head, “fuck, red… please more.” He was moaning and drool was trickling down from where his tongue kept lolling out of his mouth. He was completely at the mercy of Red and it was a wonderful feeling, having not been touched like this in so long he moaned and longed for more but the restraints holding his wrists keeping his from shoving Red deeper. He was moaning and gasping Reds name before he let out a scream, “Fuck Red.” 

Red had found that spot inside the dripping magic and smirked, “That’s right Sansy tell everyone who you belong to now.” He drove his tongue harshly back to that spot as one of his thumbs found purchase on his clit and started working him over. He moaned happily into the magic organ as he thrust his large tongue in and out while his thumb circled, toyed and teased the clit. His other hand holding the others pelvis down so he could keep a steady rhythm. 

Sans was a moaning mess now, “Fuck, Red… Keep going… hng fuck… Harder Red…” He was groaning and whimpering under the touch of the other the metal chain clanging and rubbing his wrists tightly, the feeling should have hurt but it just caused him more pleasure as he pulled on his restraints feeling the wave building and building inside him. He was close, “Hng fuck Red, im gunna… Fuckk… keep going.” He moaned and gasped the words out.

Red smirked, “That’s it Sansy, cum for me. Scream my name.” with one last strong thrust of his tongue and a press of his thumb down, Sans clamped down on him and Screamed his name with his release. The magic tightening on his tongue as his juices washed over him tongue and onto is mouth. Once Sans had come down from his orgasm Red sat up, tongue a purple hue with the juices dripping off it as he leaned over Sans and kissed him deeply.

Sans was gasping for air but eager to return the kiss, blue tongue meeting the purple tongue of the other, tasting his own juices, it was all so distinctly arousing and he moaned deeply. 

Red smirked and sat up a bit before removing his own black undershirt he was still wearing, his thicker scarred ribs showing the strength his has from what he has been through. Sans stared him over again with clear awe in his gaze and a sliight hunger from his arousal. “What do you say Sansy?” He rubbed the bulge in his pants against the others magic and watched him gasp and close his eyes at the sensitive magic being touched again. “Ready for more.”

Sans moaned and leaned up as much as possible to seek more contact but his wrists held him pretty close to the bed. “Please Red, please give me more.” He groaned slightly. 

Red just smiled and leaned over to kiss him again, reaching up he undid the chains from the others wrists. As soon as he did they immediately flew down and grabbed harshly to Reds ribs and pulled him against him. He chuckled against the others mouth before sliding his own hands down to undo and remove is own black cargo shorts, bright red erection springing from the confines. 

Sans groaned at the erection pressed between his thighs and rocked his more than ready hips up to the other. A moan escaping both of them as the dripping blue pussy slid along the length of Reds hard cock sitting right at the entrance. 

Red looked the other one over and leaned down biting along the others clavical again he held on before positioning his erection and sliding himself slowly in, along him to adjust to his thick size. The moan that met his ears was enough to cause Red to tremble in pleasure. His own moan cut off by the clavical held between his teeth as they sunk deeper in his pleasure.

Sans was groaning and trying to rock against Red while he waited for him to adjust wanting to get him moving. While he was fully seated he had removed his sharp teeth from the other and began licking over the fresh wound this time having broken through to marrow, but neither noticing. Sans was whimpering slightly under the stronger skeleton and gave a deep moan as Red began to move inside, slow at first but quickly gaining speed in his movements.

“Ahh Fuck Red, so good.” The were both moaning and sans was using his new freedom to trace over Reds ribs, slipping in between them and against the underside of his sternum. “Harder Red.” He groaned as he leaned up and claimed Reds mouth in a sloppy kiss.

Red immediately responded, his thrusts stuttering at the attention on his ribs and sternum as he moaned deeply and let out a small growl, before his thrust found their rhythm again and he thrust harder and deeper into Sans, finally finding purchase on that sweet spot again. He returned the kiss but it was becoming harder to concentrate as they moaned and both became closer to climax. 

Sans could feel the wave building again and felt Reds pace become erratic as their tongues fought for dominance once again, both have a purple colour now between all the shared juices and magic. Sans moaned again as Red hit that spot just perfectly and his hands found purchase on the crests of reds pelvis.

Red moved one hand to Sans clit and began to toy with it, “Fuck Sans you feel so good. Ungh, Im close Sans.” He groaned as he leaned down and kissed the others neck again occasionally nipping the other.

Sans gasped and hissed in pleasure as he arched up into Reds touch, “Please, Im almost.. Im.. fuck…” His sentence cut off as he felt his orgasm approaching and all comprehensible thought left.

“Cum for me Sansy, call out who makes you feel so good.” He purred into the others neck, as he pressed more into his clit and thrust once harder into that sweet spot. 

That’s all it took as Sans reached his peak again and clamped himself around Red, “ahh FUCK RED…” He screamed his release, hands pulling Red pelvis closer and deeper than before as his wave of pleasure crashed over him, the pulses of pleasure clamping down on the red cock filling him so perfectly milking the other.

That seemed to be Reds undoing as he moaned out loudly and bit down once more on the same spot on his clavical, his sharpened teeth sinking further seeking their purchase as he thrust once more deeper into the other and his cock trembled its release, pulsing red cum into the blue magic of the one beneath him. He fell to his elbows over top of the other as he slowly pulled out of sans and dispelled his magic. He released his hold on the others bone and was panting as he lapped carefully over the wound. 

Sans was panting and dispelled his own magic, he winced slightly at the teeth withdrawing but sighed at the pleasant feeling of Reds soothing tongue, “Fuck Red, I didn’t know you could… Fuck…” He slurred his speech, his mind still foggy from alcohol plus the exhaustion sweeping over him.

Red smiled and pushed off so he was now laying next to him and kissed his jaw before coaxing the other to roll onto his side. He pushed himself flush with the back of the other and reached under them to pull the cover over them. “Hmmm… ur welcome Sansy…” He hummed softly and kissed the others shoulder blade. “Time ta sleep.” He sighed as his eye lids closed and he wrapped his arm protectively around the other. Sans fell asleep soon after.


	9. Chapter 9 - tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i feel like im losing grip n this story and not sure if people are still into it, so please feel free to message me or comment your thoughts, input etc. ideas also welcome.

The next morning Charlie woke up curled in Stretchs lap, he was hunched over her a sleep, just like Red and Sans did when they fell asleep sitting up. She rolled her eyes and slowly climbed out of his lap and gave him a pillow to cuddle, which he easily accepted while sleeping and snuggled deeply into the poor pillow that looked ready to bust a seam. 

She got off the bed and left the room heading into the bathroom, she looked horrible. Hair like a rats nest, the shaven side growing out and her dreads have come loose. All the colours faded aswell and her eyes were dark underneath, she peeled off her clothes and realised that her scars looked more prominent along her ribs and arms with how pale she was getting and sighed, “Cant hide these much longer from the house.” She then grabbed a fresh towel and a pair of scissors and hopped in the shower.

She let out a small groan of happiness as hot water ran over he body, she grabbed some soap and started to really cut through the grime on her body, she was practically begging for a razor at his point and started rooting around. Stepping out of the shower she started going through the drawers, instantly missing the hot water, when she saw a piece of paper on the bottom drawer. 

She picked it up and instantly smiled, ‘Charlie, I looked on line about human female necessities and got you this care pack. Blueberry.’ She chuckled, at least one of the skeletons was thinking about her specific needs.

Opening the drawer she found a new tooth brush and tooth paste, a hair brush, shampoo and conditioner for fur (well that would be fine), Tampons and razors. She stopped for a moment at the tampons and then started trying to figure out what day it was, shit she fell on the 12th but how long was she unconscious. Ugh she had 2 weeks before she fell to worry about her period, she would have to asking the guys what day it was.

She grabbed her shower necessities and climbed back in the hot water happily lather her hair with shampoo, then rinsing and adding conditioner. While she waited for the conditioner to settle she grabbed the razor and set to correct her furriness, starting with her legs and working to the armpits getting all in between. Rinsing out her hair she hopped out and looked in the mirror again at her hair and began brushing to see what was salvageable this time.

Her reflection sighed at her as she was forced to pick up the scissors and get to work, she cut quite a bit but luckily that year of hairdressing school paid off and she shrugged taking in her new hairstyle. Cut to less than an inch on one side and around to the back while the other side swept down like and inverted bob a lot longer, layered to just past her shoulder. Her natural ginger hair looking darker on the short side but a lot brighter on the long side she smiled at her reflection and took in her much better and healthy reflection, still she was pale and the scars were clear now. 

She wrapped her towel around her to tie it off grabbed her dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom to the laundry down the hall. She dumped her clothes in and turned it on, turning around and heading downstairs (She has no clothes and needs to borrow something). She spots Papy and Edge in the kitchen making waffles, Edge scolding Papy on his cooking and keeping him from messing up she smiled and sauntered over too them. 

“Hey where are your brothers?” She asked the two knowing perfectly well they both were too tall for her to fit any of their clothes properly.

Edge sighed at her voice then glanced at her, he did a double take at her completely new appearance to him, “Human? You look different.” He growled slightly but thee was confusion in his gaze as it travelled over her. She watched him pause on her arms where her scars very visible before looking back in her eyes. 

Papy sighs and looks at you but only for a second not seeming to care about it, then his enthusiastic voice came back, “I HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAZY BONES SO THEY ARE PROBABLY STILL SLEEPING.” He made a gesture and turned the waffles, “CAN WE THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S HELP YOU.” 

It was a question but the way he spoke was more of a statement than anything se smiled, “I need clothes, can I borrow a long black shirt and a belt from someone till I can wake the others.” She crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eye brow at them and Papy blushed while Edge seemed to look thoughtful. She smirked but it faltered when Edge grabbed her wrist and pulled her along back to the shared room he, Papy and Blue used.

“You may have one of my shirts since I have seen my weakers selves wardrobe, he has two long shirts, one is pink and the other is bright yellow.” You made a face at that and Edge smirked, “I figured as much.” He got to the door and threw it open, Blue was sitting on the edge of the matress looking at his phone in his boxers and he startled and looked up.

“Mweh… Edge, did you and the human need the room?” She looked at Edge his eyes were betraying his bravado as they glance over them both, as he settled his gaze on you and your towel he blushed but his smile faltered. She could tell he was worried about what Edge was planning given my state.

“I just need clothes Blueberry, Edge is helping me out.” As she spoke the words she saw Blueberry falter, (it was unheard of for edge to be helping her) Edge had let her wrist go and went to a drawer in one of the three dressers set up, Charlie strode over to the bed and sat next to Blueberry, the folds of the towel spreading as you sat to show a lot more thigh than usual but you ignored it.

Blue did however notice the extra skin and was entrance by it, His phalanges ghosting over her exposed thigh and up her arm feeling every scar there. She let out a soft sigh at the touch and he squeaked and went blue in the face. “Your skin is very….” He paused, scarred, pale, gross. All these things jumped in her head at his hesitation. “Soft.” He finished finally, his eyes flicking up to Edge who turned around and threw a shirt and belt to your face. Blue reached out and caught it before it hit you and passed them over. 

“Thanks.” You spoke gently but did not specify who you were responding too. Edge just grunted and strode out of the room slamming the door muttering something about how useless she was as a human. ‘Yeah I know Edge, don’t need to convince me.’ She groaned and realized something, “Blue do you have any boxers or something I can borrow?” she thought for a moment, ‘he is the smallest the waist may fit.’ “Sans clothes are a bit too big on me.” 

Blue was looking over her scars and nodded, “Yeah sure flower, I can lend ya some.” He got up and grabbed a pair of deep purple silk boxers and passed them over to her. She raised an eyebrow, they were a bit shorter than regular boxers but they were an amazing feel in her hands. She was marvelling at the feel when Blue spoke up only this time he was sitting on the bed again. “Spider silk, they are my boyfriends but you are the same height as him so it works out.” He shrugged but now his eyes were looking at your haircut, “I like this, its fun, it suits you.” He muttered softly as he ran his metcarpals through your hair.

Charlie smiled and leaned over kissing him on the corner of his skeleton mouth and smiled, “thanks Blue.” She pulled the boxers on over her thighs and ass before dropping the towel, she stood back to him in just the best feeling boxers she ever felt against her freshly shaven legs and private areas. She felt Blues eyes staring her over and smirked slightly, she turned slightly to glance at him, her small boob now visible and one side of her ribs where the scars followed the path of the bones. She watched his gaze travel down with hunger in his eyes, the right one firing a pale blue as his magic pulsed and made its way to pool visibly in his boxers.

Blues eyes wandered, his mind gone for a moment and you saw the usual Blue stars in his eyes blow to wide circles, his look was hooded and he smirked, “Fuck Charlie, you putting on a show for me flower.” She just smirked and strode over to the bed and leaned over him, hands placed either side of him, his face less than an inch from hers as she smiled. His blush spread but his eyes found hers and fixed there, “I should talk to my nightshade so I can take you away from her, keep you save.” 

She chuckled, “Oh blue, im never safe, and would be in even more danger with you like this.” She smirked and fingers ghosted over hid rib which was bruised, “I see you as slightly more aggressive in private.” He responded with a shakey moan and a smirk.

“This babybones, no im an innocent, don’t you know, I don’t even know what to do in the bedroom.” He chuckled and she couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped, “But maybe you could help me with learning.”

She smiled and grabbed his bottom ribs, his gasp was more than enough to drive her crazy but she held back. His hands grabbed your hips and he let out a throaty growl, your body responded easily and you groaned. “Come on Blue.” You whined, “we need to go have breakfast,” she didn’t let go, and he didn’t move, she couldn’t understand what was happening but all the small skeletons were really making it difficult to think she was asexual. She leaned in breath against his bone lips and she groaned, “what are you boneboys doing to me.” She put her forehead against his and blue ran his fingers over her scars. 

“What do you mean flower?” he asked, his voice low and husky, his eyes following his fingers over every mark there. She let out a gentle moan with her sigh before pulling away, pulling the shirt on Blue looked a little disappointed but he was patient. 

“I never wanted sex before, it never crossed my mind was a tease yes, but never was horny never felt anything sexual ever, I always just assumed I was asexual then I met you, Red and Sans and I don’t know what has changed.” She sighed and pulled the belt on at her waist and tightened it, the shirt making a great make shift dress that came to mid thigh and just covered the silk boxers underneath. 

He watched her as confusion crossed his face, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with ease to his lap. She sighed and looked into his soft blue eyelights and smiled sadly, he spoke carefully, “maybe you just weren’t interested in those you met before.” He smiled and planted a soft kiss on your lips, the bulge of magic in his pants contradicting the gentleness of his kiss. “don’t worry flower, we will help you figure it out.” He smirked, “but im not sure why its only San’s that make you feel this way.” 

She rolled her eyes, and got up walking to the door, “sure Blue but first breakfast,” she smirked and he looked a little put out but nodded. She opened the door and walked into Red who was making his way to his shared room, he glanced up seeing the back of blue in his boxers and she shut the door.

“Good morning Red.” She smiled but he looked mad, she just rolled her eyes, “I was getting a shirt to wear, I had a shower but I have no clothes. Yours and Sans don’t fit me.” 

He looked her up and down for a moment and realization clicked in, “You look cute doll.” He smirked and moved his hand to play with the stands of your hair, “but how did you get my brothers shirt.” She chuckled at him and leaned closer to his as if to kiss him.

She then whispered, “He gave it to me.” Then brushed past Red and chuckled on her way downstairs, “tell Sans I say hi hun.” She smirked as his face went Red and he went into the shared room as quick as possible. She walked back downstairs where Stretch was on the couch, Pappy and Edge were setting out the waffles and toppings and Blue was heading downstairs behind her. 

Charlie sat at the table waiting for breakfast and looked up at Blueberry, “Hey blue can we go shopping today? Im gunna need some clothes.” He held his token smile on his face with his normal stars in his eyes. She smirked to herself, she knew this look was hiding so much of his true personality but the others don’t know how much. 

Blue sat in the seat next to her and nodded, “Uh-huh, we can go shopping for clothes and I’ll even take you to m universe and show you my house. Its almost the same but it’s a little different. Then maybe we can walk around and get to be the bestest of friends.” He started his cutesy rambling while Stretch just chuckled at the display of his hyper brother. Little did anyone know his hand was on the inside of her thigh tracing lazy circles right next to where her core was. She bit her lip and nodded, her gaze cast over to him, same innocent look but there was a spark in his eyes that held his mischief.

“Sounds great blue, I cant wait to see it all.” She smirked and ran her fingers up his femur and under his shorts, briefly caressing his pelvis. He squeaked and jumped up, but his quick reflexes had him keeping his innocent look in place as he darted for the stairs.

“I need to get ready for the walk, mweh heh.” He ran up the stair and straight past Sans and Red who were in clean clothes and looked very blissful. 

“Good sleep guys?” She smirked slightly causing them both to blush.

They sat down across from her and Red smirked, “not as good as yours.” She raised and eye brow in question and Red chuckled, he then leaned closer and whispered, “Why does babybones have a boner.”

She smirked and shrugged, “dunno, why does Sans have a bite mark.” She chuckled as he blushed furiously, Sans on the other hand growled and ducked into his hood to hide, his blush glowing through underneath. She laughed, “Maybe you should borrow blues clothes today Sans.” He grunted but looked up curious, she reached over and caressed his wrists. “you may need his gloves and hankercheif for a while if your gunna hide it.” She licked her lips and fixed her gaze on Red who would not meet her eyes. “Looks like puppy has been humping without restraint.” 

He looked up at her the puppy jokes always triggering his need to dominate the situation, “Don’t worry sweethear’, When your in heat Ill prove how much of a bitch you are.” He growled and she glared at him, “I will show you what a real lay is, unlike Baby Blue.” She growled out her own warning at him.

“Don’t make me get a newspaper, because Im about to put you in a kennel.” She was not happy and for once it was Red that was pissing her off. Sans was out of his hood now and watching both of them worried.

“Guys, calm down.” He focused on you while he discretely entwine his phalanges through Reds which seemed to sober him a little into shock. “Charlie, you need to stop with Blue.” This time you turned your aggression to Sans.

“What did Blue do to you two?” She hissed at them, sounding damn near feral and both Skeleboys looked confused for a second before the anger returned. 

“His boyfriend is not to be messed with, and he is already putting himself in danger, don’t follow his lead.” Sans growled out the warning. She stood up and circled around to them, her eyes never leaving Sans.

She then sat on Reds lap to stay eye level with Sans, “Who says you get to tell me who to hang out with.” She spoke tone was challenging but he didn’t flinch like Red did underneath her.

Sans sighed, “We don’t want you to be with him.” He glanced to Red who was blushing. 

“You think you posses me,” She watched his reaction not quite angry but curious, “You think you two can share me, keep me to yourselves.” She was composed for now but this topic always pissed her off. “Am I your pet to play with when you get bored or want to mix it up.” She growled she knew Stretch was watching now she could feel his concerned gaze as she stood up, her smaller frame trying to be menacing to the larger skeleton. “Im not your’s to control, I am my own person, there is no relationship here so I think I will do what I want.” She growled now face right in Sans, “He makes me feel the exact same way you and Red do, but unlike you.” She was now close enough her nose brushed his nazal ridge and he was blushing. “Blue cares about how I feel.” She spoke the last part quietly and Sans eyelights went out.

Red was wrapping his arms around her waist now and pulling her to him, “darlin’ we love ya.” He nuzzled into her, “but you cant be with Blue. Be with us.” She was shocked by his words, though spoken gently she could hear the hidden message in them. He is trying to keep you his possession. She swung around, fingers lacing into his collar and pulled sharply down, he gasped at the rough treatment. 

“If you love me, the why are you making me choose.” She hissed and he fully flinched this time. “You want to share me with each other, then you can share me with others.” She growled, “Im not in any of your relationships, and at this rate I wont ever be.” She pushed him away and got up from his lap making her way back to her seat but not looking at them now. She was pissed and needed to leave, she only causes problems when she gets like this. The others came to the table as Edge finally brought out the last thing for breakfast, coffee. Blue returned and we all sat in silence eating breakfast.

Blue looked up and received a look from Sans and Red that was alarming, it was angry but also sad like they were conflicted about something. He glance over to Charlie who was focused on her food but she was stiff, none of her teasing self was present. He moved to touch her shoulder but suddenly both Red and Sans were growling and Blue figured it out. He flashed them a menacing look that cause Red to falter but Sans kept his up in return. Blue trained his face back to innocence and the with his happy voice turned to Charlie. “Ready to go shopping.” He smiled but his peripheral caught Red and Sans faces both drop.

She stood up and nodded, “Lets go Blue I need to stretch my legs.” She quickly smiled and thanked Edge and Papy for breakfast before running to grab her combat boots from where she left them and pulled them on. She got to the door and Red was there waiting, she shot him a look but he threw his hands up placatingly.

“I don’t understand this yet, but I still love ya.” He spoke carefully, he shrugged off his coat and placed it on her shoulders as she happily accepted the coat he pushed a piece of plastic into her hand. “I got ya a phonr, please call if yer need anythin’” He smiled and nuzzled your head, looking strange without his coat, “Be safe, our numbers are all in there already.” 

She nodded and shoved it into his pockets, nuzzling into the faux fur that lined the leather coat she hummed happily. “Thanks Red.” She paused slightly, “we will talk more when we get back, but Im going to meet blue’s boyfriend, don’t tell Sans.” He sighed and nodded Planting a soft kiss on her lips before stepping back. Blue came up and laced his hand in hers.

“Ready Charlie.” He spoke in his normal chirp but his eyes were Challenging Red which she shook her head and squeezed his hand. Red looked shocked for a moment before nodding to her, sighing he retreated into the house, you heard him asking stretch for a smoke. 

“Ready,” he turned and opened the door, she pulled Blue out into the snow and turned to him after the door closed. “Blue, take me to meet your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird short chapter, let me know what you wanna see. Blueberry's boyfriend is next, it may go wrong or there may be a huge tease fest. please let me know what you want to see.


End file.
